One Piece: Rise of the Second Pirate King
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: We've all heard that Gol D. Roger died at his execution, well what if that wasn't true but, he was reincarnated? In a certain monkey we know? Follow a changed Luffy as he goes with his crew and becomes King! Luffy Godlike/Harem...
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Alright guys here's the second One Piece story I told you about now I want to clear up a few things, First off is that there will be SOME Naruto related things used in this story but not so much as characters and shit like that...**

**Secondly, is that in this story you can expect some MAJOR changes like for instance, Luffy won't be the same one from canon that's for damn sure! I mean I like Luffy in canon yeah but, I wanted to try something different...**

**So yeah you can expect Godlike Luffy and a Harem! XD**

**Also due Note that due to his past Luffy changed and became a serious kid and took his Grandfather's training seriously. So expect technique's he didn't know in canon used.**

**Now there is quite a few people I wanna thank in helping build this story and those people are: _NeonZangetsu, Namikaze09, Hotspot0626_ without them this story could not have been made the way it was so I thank you all!**

**WARNING! THIS IS AN EXPORTED CHAPTER JUST A SMALL SCENE CHANGE TO THOSE THAT HAVE READ IT BEFORE WILL NOTICE!**

**Anyway that's all I'm saying so...On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Rise of the Second Pirate King<strong>

**Prologue: The Beginning**

_**24 Year's ago**, in the place known as Loguetown did an event happen that had shaken the world to its core. It was a day that would and will forever be remebered by those that were there; it was a very hot day. The sun was out and shining full out with only a few clouds in the sky. Marine battleship's filled the docks as did countless foot soldier marines; crowds upon crowds of civilians watched on that day of an event that forever changed there world forever._

_On that day was the eventual execution of one **man** that the whole world feared, a **man** that made the World Government tremble, a **man** that had conquered the whole world, a **man** that had been named as a Legend among Pirates and a terror to the World Government..._

_This man was named **Gol D. Roger** and he was the **King of Pirates**, the most notorious criminal and enemy to the World Government. He, the man who had conquered the **Grand Line **and the proud owner of the legendary treasure called **One Piece**. On that day, that very pirate was seen escorted to the execution platform. Going through the middle of two separated rows of people looking upon him with either: **Fear or Respect** after all he's the only true man to have fought against the World Government and made them turn tail plenty of times._

_Yet through it all Roger walked tall and imposing grin in place not caring of his execution coming. His showed no fear nor hesitation of the imminent death he would have; through the numerous eyes staring on him he walked with pride of his deeds and showed not a hint of remorse. His grin still bore into all those that were there that saw it into there very soul's even now. _

_It was on this day though did the world shake and tremble as the storm clouds of change shifted there way, for when Roger was kneeled down on the Execution platform grinning as ever. The marines on that day were hoping to use Roger as an example to every other Pirate or hopeful one what happens to those that disobey them and there laws..._

_Only it backfired for when a man in the crowd had shouted the one question that started the era of chaos..._

_''King! Gold Roger! Where did you hide it! Your Ultimate treasure!'' this question gained **everyone** in the crowds attention and the surrounding Marines eyes widen in both shock and terror especially when they saw Roger's grin widen even more. Looking up did Roger look at the crowd with his ever so intense black eyes that could burn and tear into the soul of **anyone** and made you want to bow in utter submission!_

_**''You wish for my Greatest Treasure? Then go find it, look for its out there find the treasure's I've gathered from all over the world and hidden them in 'One Piece'!''** was Roger's last words before he was executed but even then his grin was still in place. It being the only thing seen from his shadowed face..._

_Truly it was a terrifying sight..._

_But those words alone had shifted the world into a whole new ere..._

_An era that Marines and the World Government could never hope to stop..._

_An era of of Chaos..._

_These last words from the First Pirate King had born anew **''The Golden Age of Pirates'**_

**24 Year's Later-East Blue**

_'We were destined to meet ********! Join my crew!'_

_'Tch, kid are brain dead?'_

_'No, I'm serious join my crew!'_

_'Heh, what's your name?'_

_'Shishishishi my names Gol D. Roger!'_

**Boom!**

Hearing this sound did an eye open lazily within a darkened space, a small sigh left this person's mouth as he spoke,

_''Those memories again...''_

Slightly opening his eyes fully did this person look up through a hole in the barrel he was in before speaking in a more enthusiastic manner.

''Well guess its time to get up...''

**Royal Ship-Below Deck**

''Man what's in this barrel its so heavy!'' spoke a boy he was pretty small kind of chubby as well. He had fair skin with an almost permanent timid expression on his face; he had light pink straight hair and round blue framed glasses. Right now the boy was struggling to pick a barrel of sorts...

Then again what was _'inside'_ would be understandable as to why the boy couldn't budge the barrel...

''Coby!'' said boy flinched hearing his name spoken before looking behind him to see three big burly men clothed as Pirates. There grin's made Coby tremble as the biggest one of them all walked toward him eyeing the barrel he was touching.

''Yo coby, why are you down here squirt?'' he said bypassing the kid looking down at the barrel before him. The other pirates followed him surrounding the barrel with a _hungering_ gaze; Coby seeing what there about to do spoke albeit timidly.

''U-um C-captain Alvida sent me to look for a-any provisions...'' the men though seemed to ignore this as the big one tried to pick up the barrel only to find himself not able to budge it an inch either. Looking down at the barrel did he speak, ''What the? Whatever's in this its heavy!'' they all tried to pick up the barrel only to end up with the same results that is before one of them started to grasp the Barrel's lid.

''Oh well let's make it weigh less...shall we fellas?'' he said with a grin to which the others nodded in agreement, Coby about to voice his timid disagreement was stopped...

**CRASH!**

''Mmmm Makino-chan always said never to sleep in barrels...now I see why...'' mumbled a man standing in the remains of what used to be the barrel; on the ground behind him was the pirate trying to open said barrel only to have a purple shaped fist indention in his jaw. He neither cared for the shocked Pirates or wide eyed Coby around him as the man just patted his hands before turning around showing himself to them all.

And that's when they all saw the man clear as day, he stood a good 6'0 and had a leathe yet muscular build from what could be seen. He was dressed in simple sandals with black trousers that covered his knees while many pockets were shown on these trousers; added with gold buttons adorning the pockets. Around his waist was a golden sash with some of it dangling from his waist. Lastly over his upper body was a simple red long sleeved coat f sorts while opened beneath showed his bare chiseled chest. However if one looked hard enough they would see the man bore a few scars upon his chest the most noticeable being a puncture shaped scar near his collarbone.

Finishing off the man's appearance was his straw hat with a red ribbon wrapped around the base that sat upon his head. Though Coby did notice upon the man's left hip was a weapon of some kind that fit snugly through his sash. Through further speculation from what he could see it was a **Sāberu **_(Sabre)_. It's sheathe was pure black color with the handle of the weapon being a Sapphire shade with the larger then normal hand-guard being yellow almost _golden_ in color.

Coby could see two things behind the man's lower back where his waist was and he could only say they looked like two _dagger_ handles. Though he did notice the flintlock pistol strapped to the man's right hip held in some kind of make-shift pistol holder. It looked like any normal pistol you would see except the one thing that made Coby go _pale_...

Was the Skull and Crossbones embedded in the handle of the pistol...

Finally coby could see the strangers face that was once hidden by the shadows of his straw hat showing the curious yet bored expression he had. His face though coby could only say was masculine if anything not a shred of baby fat could be seen and further seeing did coby notice a scar under the strangers left eye. His messy yet somewhat spiky black hair could be seen from under the hat with the bangs long enough to cover his eyes yet stayed to the sides of his face. The back of his head and over his ears did the hair cover them spiky yet messy all the same it went past his neckline and almost to his shoulder-blades.

Though when coby saw his eyes did he _freeze_ on the spot of seeing if only for a split second the _intense_ black eyes of the stranger staring him down for just the briefest of seconds but it was soon erased showing his boredom once more.

''Mmmm where am I?'' he said before looking at the shocked pirates before pointing out bluntly.

''Who are you guys?'' he said making them fall anime style resulting in cracking the wooden floor. That is before they jumped back up simultaneously with enraged face, eyes wide and mouth open showing a cartoonish maw of shark-like teeth; they all yelled in unison,

''WHO ARE YOU!'' the man just tilted his head before allowing a small grin yet he didn't speak which angered the pirates who took a step forward brandishing there swords out threateningly obviously trying to intimidate him.

''It doesn't matter...seems we just found another chore boy for Captain hehehe...'' quirking an eyebrow Luffy just smiled at them before speaking in a tone so calm you couldn't believe the words that left his mouth came from someone so calm...

''How about you guys put those swords away before you hurt yourself...'' this seemed to only anger the pirates even more to which they resulted in jumping at him ready to kill the brat. Coby watching this could only watch in awe instead of horror or terror of the straw hat teen.

''DIE YOU PUNK!'' screamed the biggest one of them all as he and another swung at him clearly thinking they would kill this cheeky brat. They never did see the _dangerous_ glint in his eyes and or the small _smirk_ on his face which were both hidden by the shadows of his hat.

As the blades came toward him as he stood in place did all in nothing but a _blur_ to everyone's eyes did it all the pirates stop in mid swing...

For in just that moment did there swords all but, _shatter_ and there faces just cave into there skull no doubt killing them. There teeth all but broken and shattered as they all fell back in unison not making a sound. Blood slowly pooled from there heads showing there was much more internal damage then first seen...

Dusting his hands off did the straw hat teen speak with a shake of his head, ''Hm...that was boring...'' he then cast his gaze at the trembling wide eyed coby and grinned in a good calming manner.

''Oi! You know where the food is? I'm hungry!'' speaking in a friendly tone like he just didn't kill a few pirates like nothing and show not a hint of remorse. Coby understandably was _terrified_ but, couldn't help but see the guy meant no harm to him. Remembering his question he spoke even more timidly then before,

''A-a-h yes I think there's a-a pantry d-d-downstairs...'' which the straw hat man just grinned even wider, ''Lead the way then!'' which coby quickly as to both not anger this _man_ that had most assuredly killed those pirates and avoid _her_...

Few minutes alter we find both Coby and Luffy inside a pantry filled to the brim with food and rum. Immediately the straw hat teen was sitting by a barrel filled to the brim with apples. Coby could only watch in small wonder of how the stranger kept throwing full apples into his mouth before spitting out the cores of each one and in such a rapid rate it was slightly scary.

Figuring he should break the silence between themselves he spoke, ''U-u-um...s-stranger-san...m-my names C-c-coby whats yours?'' to which the man just stopped eating and looked his way with apple cores littering the ground around him. Blinking he just tilted his head before grinning,

''Coby eh? Weird name'' bluntly speaking as ever which Coby just answered back idly forgetting this man just _killed_ three pirates like it was nothing...

''Oh yeah well...I bet yours is even weirder!'' which Luffy just smirked in what looked like amusement. Looking at the boy did he stare at him making him recoil a bit now remembering the actions this man did a few minutes ago.

''Shishishi...my name? Its Luffy...Monkey D. Luffy...'' he said with a laugh, yet Coby was staring at him dumbly that is before pointing at him and laughing all the while going into a hysterical laughter.

''HAHAHA! AND YOU CALL MY NAME WEIRD! YOUR NAME HAS MONKEY IN IT HAHAHAHA!'' the straw hat teen named Luffy just stared at the laughing boy before going back to eating. In just a few minutes coby's laughter calmed down seeing as Luffy wasn't paying him any attention thus he gained a sweatdrop...

''So...luffy-san...do you have a dream?'' which luffy just looked at him before grinning so wide Coby thought his face would split in half. Grasping his straw hat did luffy look at coby before speaking,

''Yep my dream is to become **King of the Pirates!**'' right then all Luffy could do was stare blankly at the stuttering coby continuously speak of it being impossible and such. Honestly luffy inwardly frowned at the boys cowardice and it irked him a bit to see how pathetic he was.

It got really irritating so moving toward the boy did he...

**FLICK!**

''Ow!'' shouted Coby as he flew back and hit the wall nursing the red mark on his forehead. Looking up in confusement yet pain from that flick did he see _those_ black intense eyes that stared into his very soul. It was like he was staring at the eyes of a _scorned_ King...

''Kid, you may think its impossible or whatever but, to me that's my dream, my ambition a goal I would happily _die_ to achieve. It's my dream to become the King of the Pirates and I'll be damned before I die until I become King.'' he said in a tone so _firm_ that made the boy look up at him in awe for such a goal and the conviction of fighting for his dream.

That is before Luffy just looked back at him and pointed out once more,

''Coby...your a spineless coward...'' his words struck home making said boy flinch, they were like a dagger that stabbed his heart yet Coby knew his harsh words were true since it was pretty obvious he was a coward. Looking up at Luffy to see him now standing and looking down at him with his now intense black eyes.

''Hehehe yeah I guess I am...Heck I'm too afraid to face Alvida and attain my own dream...I am a coward...'' this got Luffy's attention when he heard the boy's own dream. Staring the boy down did he speak,

''Coby...what is your dream?'' he asked a bit curious to what a boy that was like Coby had. Though as he waited for the boy's response did he slowly glance up seeing the pantry door start to...

_'Crack'_...

''My dream...hehehe...my dreams to actually be a marine...'' he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly; when Luffy heard this he grinned on the outside while on the inside frowned.

_'A Marine?...hm...the kid doesn't have the courage to do it...but...maybe...'_

''A marine huh? That takes a lot of training and dedication for that...but tell me Coby who's this Alvida I keep hearing about?'' he asked in something akin to wonderment yet on the inside he was patting himself on the back for his acting skills. He already knew who the woman was and honestly she was a _stain_ to the Pirate name.

He also wanted to see Coby's reaction when he asked for he was sure it would be one to remember...

He wasn't disappointed...

The kid went completely pale before he went into a self-induced explanation with an terrified expression it made Luffy even more disappointed with how the kid and to a pirate like Alvida. Though he did grin when he saw Coby start to telling himself if he had become a marine he would do so many things that which luffy could tell it was gonna get good...

And it did...

''And when I become a Marine I'll show come back here and capture that old hag Alvida!'' and that was when suddenly without warning did the pantry door...

**CRASH!**

''COBY!'' Said boy just let out a girlish shriek as Luffy just looked where the pantry door was upstairs and saw to his inner amusement, the big pirate called _Alvida_ and her name did her no justice for in Luffy's opinion it looked like he was staring at the mother of all beached whales...

''A-a-alvida-s-sama!'' stuttered a terrified coby, said woman if you could _really_ call her that for she was anything but, a woman standing on her small legs her body the size of a medium sized boulder. Her freckles across her smug face and her 5 chins made Luffy wanna puke...

''Coby! What was that about capturing me?'' she said in an oh so _sweet_ voice that had the hidden undertone of hostile intent, yet Luffy just looked at her confusingly before he looked back at the trembling Coby.

''I-i-it was n-nothing Alvida-s-s-sama'' it was clear she didn't believe him that much was pretty clear but, she just waved it off before she just gained a grin that _really_ didn't help her facial features...

It was like staring at the ass of an elephant...

''Coby...who's the most beautiful woman in all the sea's?'' she questioned practically ready to hear the answer she always hears and _knows_ he would say. It was always like that those that didn't say the _right_ answer would be smashed by her spiked bludgeon.

Trembling as he did so Coby got ready to say the answer, ''I-i-it y-y-you Alvida-sama...'' he said to which she just grinned that is before both questioning and complete wonderment filled Luffy's eyes. She? This..._woman_ thought she was beautiful?

''Coby are you fucking blind? This old hag here is the ugliest _thing_ I've seen in my whole life...hell I've seen a dead rotting animal corpse that's prettier then her!'' he said blunt as can be so he missed the shocked look Alvida gave him but did see the one Coby gave him and the boys eyes were looking at him as if he was the stupidest person on the planet!

''Ah Captain! We've found some of our men back here!'' yelled a frantic looking pirate who was accompanied by a few other scruffy looking pirates. Alvida turned at them with a look of surprise yet her _extreme_ anger toward that straw hat brat still lingered at the jab he made,

''What? What happened?'' she questioned

''W-we don't know captain but, it looked like they were punched so hard there faces were caved into there skull or something'' he said making Alvida's eyes widen at what she just heard. Looking down in thought did the pirate captain frown in thought, she never did see Coby's terrified eyes glance up at Luffy for just a minute who's eyes were hidden by the shadows of his hat.

''Oh that? I did that sorry...'' Luffy said yet there wasn't an ounce of apology in his voice. Alvida turned to him with a shocked yet growing rageful look. Grasping her iron club did she speak, ''Your the one that did this?...Then I think it would be best if you paid the price for going against me...die!'' she said about to swing her iron club. Seeing this did Luffy just grin before grabbing coby by the collar before jumping over Alvida.

''Lets go Coby!'' with that Luffy ran out of the pantry Coby held firmly by his collar and dragged out all the while the boy had tears running down his eyes as he kept mumbling of _'how'_ he was gonna be killed...

''What are you idiots waiting for go after them!'' she shouted which the pirates quickly ran up the stairs with Alvida following wobbling herself up each step. Her iron club over her shoulder her beady looking eyes flaring with anger at _that_ man.

On the deck of the ship luffy and Coby could be seen surrounded by pirates all brandishing swords pointed at Luffy. Said teen just gave them a smirk before looking down at Coby,

''Coby...if you _truly_ wish to be a marine then you must be ready to see **death**...if you can't handle this I suggest you close your eyes...'' Coby though despite this looked up at him with a strong yet shaky gaze. Seeing this Luffy just grinned before pulling his arms onto his back and grasped two _handles_ from which Coby could see were two _mean _looking dagger sheathes. From what he saw the sheathe's were over one another with both handles sticking in opposite directions.

Though when he pulled out both daggers slowly did Coby see in slight awe the daggers blades curved in great design that which glinted in the sun showing the sharpness they had. From what he could tell both were at least 2 feet in length, he could only watch as Luffy held them as his sides staring down the incoming pirates without fear that which he could only wish to have.

_''Watch Coby...''_ and did the boy watch, as the pirates came did Luffy flip the daggers into a reverse grip before he just _moved_ through them and what Coby saw made him gape as Luffy just _danced_ through them. Easily dodging the pirates attacks as the daggers pierce and slash through all of the pirates at speeds Coby just could _not_ comprehend.

When it was all over, did a deadly silence follow before every pirate that stood in mid-swing suddenly drop there swords resulting in a clattering sound of steel hitting the wooden deck as there anguished cries rang throughout the ship as blood suddenly _shot_ out of them from either there Achilles heel, the throat, heart or lungs. They all fell back onto the deck bleeding or dead already from the wounds.

Standing behind them was Luffy slowly placing the daggers back into there sheathes, a monotone almost emotionless expression on his face could be seen yet in his eyes showed the deadly gaze of a someone that kills without remorse. He stood in the center of the fallen pirates pooling blood around his feet of the fallen.

Turning his head toward Coby did he see the green tint in his face yet his eyes had yet to look away from the sight. Smiling at this did he speak, ''That Coby is things you _will_ see as a Marine...it isn't all fun and games as a Marine or a Pirate...do you understand?'' he said getting a slow strained nod from him.

''You...who _are you..._'' said a voice directly behind Coby, the boy recognizing the voice was shaken out of his stupor and glanced over his shoulder only to run at Luffy's side while noticing the gathering of more pirates some having shocked looks at there either injured bleeding out nakama or the ones already dead. Others had wrathful looks on there faces at the scene yet the one who had the most _strangest_ one was Alvida.

She had a shocked expression as her eyes were wide as can be from what she just saw, this boy no _man_ had just killed her armed men like it was nothing but, child's play and hadn't showed not the slightest hint of disgust at his actions. Though when Luffy looked her way did she just _freeze_ on the spot when she saw his eyes...

Those _eyes_ so intense they were all she wanted to do was bow down in complete submission, it was like she was staring into the eyes of a _King_ and she nothing more then a servant of the ruler. Her very _soul_ was screaming at her to either bow down or _run_ and never look back! She couldn't help but, grasp her iron club as tight as she could using it as the only thing to keep her from doing such actions that would destroy her pride.

''Me?...My name...is...'' he didn't get to finish when suddenly...

''DIE BASTARD!'' shouted a pirate jumping from the upper balcony sword coming down down at Luffy's head ready to split his head open like a pumpkin. Alvida was the _only_ one to see the dangerous glint return to Luffy's eyes and before she could shout out her warning.

**BANG!**

The pirate flew back sword slipping from his hand as the pirate's mouth was open in a silent _scream_ with his eyes widen in _surprise_ as his body flew backwards and into the crowd of pirates. When he flopped back onto the deck some nearby quickly checked him only to freeze up and go pale when they saw him.

''H-he's d-d-dead...'' uttered one of them and indeed the pirate was dead for upon his bleeding forehead was a _bullet_ hole that was spurting blood. They shakily looked back at the same shocked Alvida and Coby.

What they saw was Luffy holding his flintlock pistol in a upwards position that was aimed right where the pirate was coming. They couldn't help but, wonder when or even _how_ he had shot the pirate with such ease and accuracy. Coby himself was staring at luffy with something akin to both _fear_ yet _awe_ as Alvida shook and trembled even more as Luffy slowly placed his gun back into its holster.

''Hm he should have been careful...never attack from the air...it can get you killed...'' he said in such a calm manner it unnerved a few of them and only made the trembling Alvida worse in her condition. Looking up at her did Luffy speak,

''As I was saying before we were interrupted my name is Monkey D. Luffy...'' the woman heard him but, couldn't do anything else but stand there staring at the calm as ever luffy. His black eyes bored yet piercing into her like a sword through the heart and soul.

''You have some moves...are you a bounty hunter by chance?'' she said trying to hold back her rising fear and terror. Luffy blinked before tilting his head before shaking his head.

''Nah I'm a pirate...'' this made the woman quirk an eyebrow seeing as he was only _one _person. Then again as she gazed upon her dead or injured crew he was enough just by himself. Looking back at him did she speak,

''If that's correct...then that makes us enemies...'' she said as she gripped her iron club even more feeling her reassurance coming back from her slight scared situation just a few minutes ago. Luffy just stared back at her further answering her question that he was indeed a pirate and her enemy, Coby shakily looked up at the straw hat teen and spoke,

''L-luffy-san r-run...'' said straw hat looked at him in bewilderment of what the boy was saying.

''Why?'' he questioned not really seeing Alvida nothing more then a stain to the pirate name.

''B-because...s-s-she's the stro-'' he stopped though when he saw Luffy's eyes staring back down at him in both confusement yet curiosity. As he did so the words he spoke to him replayed back into his mind. Words that cemented into him about his own goal. His own _dream..._

_'It's my dream to become the **King of the Pirates** and I'll be damned before I die until I become **King**...'_

Coby remembered those words even now as they rang throughout his mind he looked down as he remebered the words. Luffy wasn't scared of anything, he would fight for his dream and happily die trying. Unlike Luffy; he himself was too scared to even fight back and try to get his dream to come true...

Alvida hearing of Coby's warning to Luffy grinned before speaking, ''Who's number one, eh Coby?'' she said practically ready to hear his answer once more. Already predicting it would be the same as always. Only this time...

She would be wrongly mistaken...

Coby looking back at her not seeing the watchful gaze of luffy bearing down on him spoke, ''Num...num...num..._The Number one most ugly fat old hag!_'' his shout somehow ringing throughout the now eerily silent ship deck. Panting from what he said, Coby never the shocked cartoonish looking pirates, there jaws practically fallen of there hinges and went through the wooden deck, or Alvin's _rageful_ expression...

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Luffy the only who wasn't shocked just _roared_ in laughter.

''W-what did you just say?'' Alvida said which coby just spoke once more neither caring what she thought nor of what she would do. ''I'll join the marines, become strong before coming back here and **capture** pirates like you!'' he said, _this_ angered the woman and made her go over her breaking point. Luffy seeing the tense of her arm wielding the iron club acted,

''YOU BRAT!'' she yelled swinging down her giant club down at the now terrified Coby. He was shaking as the club came down and could only watch as it came down on him.; tear's freely fall from his eyes as he saw his end coming down on him yet he didn't regret what he said and has a sense of proudness of himself.

_'I have no regrets! I have no regrets! I haven no regrets! I fought for my dream and I'll die fighting for it!'_

But the two never saw Luffy just _disappear_ as a grin settled onto his face...

**BAM!**

''Well said Coby...now let me take care of this...'' was the voice of one Monkey D. Luffy standing between both the shocked Coby and Alvida. One would think the iron club would have hit him by now seeing as he was int hew ay it came down but, to _everyone's_ shock. It was stopped...

By luffy's _bare hand_...

''H-how...'' Alvida stuttered, shock and surprise practically running through her veins and down her spine. Here she swung with all her might only for her spiked iron club to be _stopped_ but with only a _hand!_ Coby wasn't fairing any better he had fallen to his knees ready for his death only to feel a slight breeze before standing before him was the undeterred Luffy holding back Alvida and her ever so _feared_ spiked club. And with only his _bare hand _alone!

''Is that all? Wow...your weak...'' he mumbled before he reared back his other hand clenching it into a fist which all of them saw, but what came next shocked all of them. Luffy through the shadows of his straw hat did he let out a small grin before he spoke,

''Why don't you go have a dip?...'' and with not being able to respond luffy's fist just _blurred_ infront of everyone for when it closed in on Alvida it just _stopped_ mere inches from her stomach. Soon a silence followed that only gave the _one_ warning of the proverbial _'Calm before the Storm'._ That's when Alvida's stomach had the indention of Luffy's fist show before a small shockwave appeared. She was sent _flying_ off the boat and out into the sky...

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'' was her painful yet terrifying scream as she was sent rocketing toward the sky so fast a jet-stream of wind could be seen as she went farther and farther. Seeing as she was gone Luffy looked back to see the shocked coby and Alvida pirates and spoke,

''Now, you guys give coby here a boat...he's got a dream to achieve...'' he said in a tone that said _'no questions asked'_ which they hurriedly did so not wanting to be in the path of someone that defeated there captain so easily. As they did so, Luffy idly looked at the spiked club still latched in his hand after Alvida was sent flying before throwing it like it was nothing onto Alvida's ship further scaring the hell out of those that saw it.

Coby through it all could only stare at luffy in both thankfulness and awe, he a man that had wiped a person that's terrorized him for so long and beaten her and her crew so easily and made them look so pathetic.

**BOOM!**

The sound cannonballs sounded the area suddenly at pillars of water shoot ino the air, Luffy and Coby look behind them to see 3 marine ship's closing on them. Coby quickly started to untie the boat but Luffy just stared at the ship's with a _flicker_ of _anger_ before that is he just grabbed Coby by the collar and jumped onto the small boat.

''Hang on Coby were doing this the easy way...'' that being he cut the ropes off holding the small boat and down they descended...

**SPLASH!**

''Kyaa!'' was a female yelp of surprise, hearing this did Luffy peer through the residue water and what he saw made his heart stop and his breath lock up in his throat, his eyes widened when he saw a woman. A woman on another boat with a big bag of gold, she was a slim woman yet has the body for flexibility and speed, her tan almost peach skin glistened in the rays of the sun. Her black skin tight pants did little to hide her finely shaped slender legs; and perfect shaped hips. Her skin tight blue shirt hugged her body like a second skin showing her well developed bust but, that wasn't what got Luffy's attention the most what did was...

The woman's hair and eyes...

_Orange almost **Red** _hair and _Chocolate brown _eyes...

Suddenly as Luffy looked at the girl as she did him he saw the woman's face changed to another woman. She had light orange hair and light brown eyes, freckles upon her cheeks and a smile that seemed to radiate warmth and most of all...

**Love**...

He barely said it and he didn't know why he did but, it just came out as he looked at the two womans face merge into one showing the familiarities of one another.

_''R-r-rouge-chan?''_

As his boat left he still looked upon the girls face with the other womans fading away leaving behind the confused girls face yet her own brown eyes were looking at him with a sense of familiarity as well...

Nami didn't know why but, as she gazed upon the straw hat man that called her by the name of _rouge _her eyes widened when she saw the man's face look so familiar to her yet she didn't know why. That is until another face appeared and the only difference between the two was really only one thing...

And that was the Curly Mustache...

As the two faces merged she couldn't help herself but, utter a word she never knew of before and it made her both frown yet heat up all the same,

_''R-r-roger-kun?''_

She could only watch as the straw hat teen looked into her eyes as she did him as they both separated further and further and for some reason as they did a small tear fell from her eye making her look at his confusingly. Slowly touching it did nami question herself as she looked at the departing straw hat teen.

''Why...was I crying...w-who was that...a-and...who's _voice_ was that?''

**With Luffy and Coby**

After leaving the ship's and getting away from the marines the two had set sail for a place called Shell Town seeing as Luffy said there was a Marine base there that would take Coby in. though speaking of Luffy he'd been silent as he contemplated on the woman he saw a few hours ago. The woman's face and eyes and hair looked so familiar to him yet he had no idea why just as the voice in his head or the fact memories not all that different from his childhood came rushing back in that one instant just by looking at that one woman. Laying upon the small boat he and Coby took he grasped his straw hat before gazing upon it with a blank expression.

_'Rouge...that name...why does it feel my heart with so much happiness...yet sorrow?' _briefly Luffy closed his eyes only to see the woman he assumed to be Rouge's face before him with that smile in place before that woman who resembled her just as much face appeared beside Rouges causing Luffy to frown before dropping his straw hat to shadow his face from the ever curious Coby. His thoughts were his own, but as such that voice that clung to him since he was a child spoke from the very depths of his mind.

_'Rouge-chan soon enough we will be together again, I lost you once to Death...but I won't lose you a second time...I swear to you...My Queen...'_

That voice had been something Luffy had known about since he was, but a child and all the memories that followed, the strange voices, the dreams everything all centered around that one voice in his head; frowning beneath his hat Luffy narrowed his eyes slightly in contemplation. Since he first left his home these memories only got more frequent and alot harder to keep quelled yet with just meeting that one woman his work to keep it under control was shot to hell.

Deciding to get his mind off it for now he spoke, ''Coby, tell me I've heard of this man named Roronoa Zoro you know anything about him?'' he asked genuinely curious of the man many people in east blue fear. Once coby heard the man's name though did he just go pale white before he looked up at luffy with a slightly less timid yet afraid expression.

''Y-yeah, he's said to be nothing more then a demon in human skin its said he hunts pirates for the sake of money and nothing more. Others say he'd kill you without a shred of remorse if you were his target and...'' now luffy just blocked him out as Coby went into more ridiculous things. Honestly he wasn't stupid I mean who would believe half that shit?

_'I mean...come on...this zoo rumored to have sharp shark like teeth and a hunger the size of a dinosaur?...Okay maybe I do...'_ he briefly imagined something like that only to sweatdrop a bit when he saw a man morph into a dinosaur and start terrorizing a village and eating the people within.

''Hm...'' the straw hat pirate hummed in thought on the man before holding it off for now. First he was to get Coby to the marine base then search out this 'demon bounty hunter'...

Sounded like the perfect First mate of his pirate crew to him...

**Shell Town-Docks**

''Hmmm well here we are Coby, shell town and I can see the marine base up there on the hill.'' Luffy said the teary eyed Coby, as the boy gazed at the base Luffy himself walked up onto the streets and as he did Coby seeing him going quickly followed him. As the two walked on, luffy kept himself on a curious expression while on the inside he leaned more on hearing the whispers from the civilians.

_''I can't believe it, that Captain Morgan and his son are gonna kill him...''_

_''I know...he may be a rumored monster but he helped that girl and most of us as well...''_

_''That poor girl, Rika should know better then to try and help that Roronoa Zoro, we both know Helmeppo isn't gonna hold to his promise and will just execute him...''_

This got Luffy's attention quickly and looking back up at the marine base did he quicken his step's which was noticed by Coby. He neither cared for those that looked upon him strangely of his attire or those that were scared of the weapons he had on his person. He just wanted to go and meet this zoro, if what he just heard was true then he'd be getting his first mate soon...

''L-luffy-san why are you in such a hurry?'' the straw hat teen just glanced at him keeping pace in his step. Pointing toward the marine base he spoke,

''Because I just heard Roronoa Zoro is there and I'm gonna go meet him...'' he said not really caring of the man's reputation as a _pirate_ hunter. He did notice Coby's pale form and the crowded street's to suddenly become empty with the people running into there homes. He of course noticed this yet didn't care all that much; if they feared him then that's there problem...

''B-b-but luffy-san...'' he didn't get to say anything when suddenly Luffy broke into a _jog_ which was in reality him hurtling toward the Marine base leaving a dust trail behind him. Coby would have lost his jaw if he hadn't already seen the strange monstrous things Luffy's done before. Going faster did Coby follow him the best he could...

Which was impossible since he was left behind long ago...

**Marine base-Execution Grounds**

Upon arriving at the execution grounds did Luffy stop his jog as he walked up to the iron gate, looking at the sides he saw 8 foot tall cement walls bearing no entrance to outsiders. Then again he _was_ a pirate and he **was** Monkey D. luffy and since when had he cared for such things?

Jumping without much effort onto the cement wall did he peer into the grounds only to see nothing except a long post in the middle of the ground. Tied up to it was what made Luffy grin for it was a man that looked to be an inch shorter then himself at 5'10 from what he could see. Looking more did he see the man had a muscular build and tan skin from that he could tell.

Whats more was that he wore a plain white T-shirt with the three buttons un-done. Around his waist was a green haramaki; on down was his black trousers tucked into his black boots. On his left earlobe was three identical gold earrings; and around the man's head was a black bandana wrapped around his head shadowing his eyes.

Overall though what got Luffy's attention the most was the _aura_ coming off this man. It was one much like himself when there determined on something, and this guy was especially determined what that was he didn't know but, seeing the man tied to the log made him frown. Who in the right mind had the sheer **audacity** to tie up his future crew member?

''L-luffy-san!'' hearing the childish voice once more did luffy look behind him to see Coby panting extremely so, sweat pouring off him like a waterfall. Honestly how in the world did this kid think he would be able to be a marine if he's exhausted from just that _small_ run?

_'Then again I **had** one hell of a teacher...'_ he idly noted mentally, that is before he looked past coby for a moment to see a small girl with brown hair tied in two small pig tails and black eyes come up from Coby's side carrying a ladder of sorts. Raising an eyebrow did he ignore coby's attempts to stop the little girl as she placed the ladder against the wall before climbing up. He did note the small package in her arms, taking a small sniff did he smell with his unusual heightened smell.

_'Is she carrying Onigiri?'_

He watched as the girl slowly climbed back off the wall and into the execution grounds, coby climbing up onto the wall looked at what the girl was doing worriedly. That is until his eyes widened upon seeing the person she was going to, ''I-i-its him...t-that's Roronoa zoro...'' hearing the final confirmation of this did Luffy decide...

''Hm I see...then he shall be my first nakama...'' when he said this though Coby went completely ghost white. Looking at luffy with wide eyes did the boy stutter in both shock and fear. ''B-b-but he's the Pirate hunter Zoro he would kill you before he joins your crew!'' Luffy though ignored this as he looked back at the scene before him.

As he did so, his eyes softened a bit when he saw the girl called Rika from what zoro uttered; happily thank him and give him the onigiri. It briefly reminded Luffy of Makino back in his home town and of how nice she was to him. Though this was soon erased when no later when zoro was about to take a bite did the gates on the far right open up. Coming through them did Luffy and coby see an escort guard of marines following ins step behind of someone that Luffy could just _see_ the arrogance rolling off this person in waves.

It was a a teen that had a lanky skinny frame that looked made him look more like a twig. He had light blond hair that was shaped into an oval; he wore snappy looking violet clothes with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand. A grin that irked luffy to no end was set on his slimy smug face; he watched as the boy named _Helmeppo _started ranting on him being this _'Morgans'_ son this and _'Morgans'_ son that.

That is until he did the next action that cemented him in Luffy's _'hit list'_ that being when he took away rika's onigiri and bit into it before spitting it out and throwing it to the ground. He then to Luffy's further anger started to stomp on it making the little girl tear up at; he idly noted the glare Zoro was sending the boy and it made him smirk seeing the feeling of pure _anger_ at the bratty little shit.

''Captain, throw this rat over the wall's'' the boy's voice got his attention once more and what he saw made him lower his straw hat to shadow his now _killing intentional_ eyes. His hand twitched a bit showing he was close to crippling this snot nosed brat right now...

''B-b-but she's only a child sir...I can't no...I WON'T do it...'' the captain marine officer said seeing as this was just _too _much. Though when the boy grabbed him by his collar and shouted,

''You better or I'll tell my father!'' hearing this the man looked down at the ground solemnly before walking up to the scared girl before picking her up. Though as he did so he uttered, ''I'm sorry...'' and with that he threw her over the wall Zoro snapped his head toward the crying girl hurdling over the wall in both shock which soon turned to righteous _anger_ which he directed all into a glare at the blond boy.

''You brat...'' he muttered

With luffy once he saw the girl actually be thrown did he swiftly act which he quickly jumped into the air catching Erika which made her shout of surprise stop when she hit something that wasn't hard but, softer then ground. He landed back on the wall without much difficulty. Looking down did he see the teary eyed rika looking up at him in confusion.

''T-thank you mister...'' she uttered which luffy just grinned before patting her head. Turning toward coby did he speak, ''Oi, coby hold her I'm gonna go deal with these guys'' he said making said boy look at him in shock as did rika. Though the two didn't get to speak when luffy placed rika next to coby before jumping off the wall and onto the execution grounds.

''W-w-ait luffy-san...'' uttered the worried coby only did he feel someone pulling on his clothes did he look beside him to see the worried yet curious rika looking at the walking luffy going toward the marines, zoro or helmeppo who had yet to notice him...

''W-who's he...i-is he going to help Z-zoro-nii?'' this question shocked coby seeing as the girl had just said the famed Zoro's name in such a manner.

With luffy, the teen just walked toward the zoro disregarding the marines or helmeppo, ''Oi! Oval-head!'' he shouted getting there attention immediately. Once he did luffy just grinned at them all the while as he walked toward them in complete step. He took some joy in seeing the little brat going red in the face at the jab to his head. Though when he cast a glance toward zoro did he give a small nod making the man's eyes widen marginally...

''You! Who are you intruder! Do you know who's son your insulting here?'' the boy said yet luffy couldn't careless, he just kept walking toward them a frown now on his face. Looking at the marines holding there guns at him did luffy just speak,

''Sorry guys...but that brat there...needs to learn a lesson...in manners...'' and before any of them could see it. Luffy just disappeared before appearing behind them with not a sound and before they knew it they were all out like a light having a chop to there neck knocking them out.

''hm...marines these days are pretty weak...'' he stated not seeing the terrorfied look helmeppo was giving him who was taking steps further and further from him. That is until luffy turned toward him and scowled,

''And where do you think your going?'' before Helmeppo knew it he was being lifted off the ground by Luffy's hand grasping the back of his head. He didn't see the astonished look zoro was giving him or the shocked ones from both Coby and Rika more in rika's case. She couldn't believe what she just saw this one guy not only faced the marines but, defeated them so easily but was now holding helmeppo's life in his hand...

Literally...

Zoro himself was eyeing Luffy with a analyzing gaze as his expression showed the shock of what he just saw it was only for a moment but, he did _see_ it and that was the straw hat teen tapped the ground quickly before disappearing in speeds he just couldn't catch. Though through it all he did notice the weapons the man carried on his person more so the Sabre on his left hip.

He did savor the fact of helmeppo and his fearful state; though he _really_ lost it when the boy showed he was on a mental breakdown.

_'Hahaha...this guy...who is he?'_

''W-w-wait put me down don't you know my father? I'm Captain Morgan's _Axe-Hand Morgans' _son if you hurt me my father will know!'' spoke the clearly terrified boy. Luffy though just shook his head before grinning in a way it made Zoro himself grin and it only terrified the boy even more.

''Hm, alright then go get him!'' with that Luffy easily threw helmeppo toward the tower and what shocked Zoro, Coby and Rika was that helmeppo was sent _flying_ toward the tower at speeds the younger of the three could comprehend.

**CRASH!**

The sounding crash appeared with a humanoid helmeppo shaped hole could be seen in the building's top floor just below the roof itself. Seeing his work done did luffy look toward Zoro before speaking,

''So...your **Kaizoku Gari no Zoro **_(Pirate Hunter Zoro)_ huh?'' he asked which the said man just look at him his shock and amazement held down right now. His sharp eyes staring back at Luffy's own black ones. He soon shrugged his shoulders the best he could before speaking, ''Yeah I guess why want an autograph?'' he said sarcastically. Only for Luffy to just speak rather bluntly,

''No, I want you to join my crew...'' Zoro just stared at luffy blankly with wide eyes, did this guy just really ask _that_? He wasn't named as a Pirate hunter for nothing yet he didn't care? Zoro couldn't help himself but, grin at this guy's nerve, he had nerves of steel that was for sure...

''Sorry that ain't happening...'' luffy anticipated this and looked over zoro's form and when he saw the missing signature weapons he is rumored to carry did he smirk. He then glanced at the tower and hearing the chaos going on in there did his smirk just turn into a full out monstrous _grin._

''Where's your swords swords Zoro? From what I've heard your a swordsman...'' the man just grunted before pointing a glare at the tower confirming Luffy's suspicion there.

''That brat Helmeppo took my swords when saying he would be using them as _ornaments_'' he said venom clear in his voice. Luffy nodded with this knowing as he himself was somewhat a swordsman himself knew taking a swordsman's weapons from him angered them but, using them in such a way would only incite there wrath...

Turning toward Zoro did Luffy look the man in the eye making him back at him, ''I see, then I'll make a deal with you Zoro, if I go in there and get your swords back will you join my crew? I'll even throw in a bonus and deliver the broken bleeding body of this Morgan guy at your feet...'' he said with both conviction and the strong firmness that showed he would do what he said.

Zoro could see it in Luffy's eyes he would do what he said and his black eyes practically _dared_ him to question him on the matter. So mentally deciding on this he let out a grin that scared the watching Coby.

''Heh, you got guts straw hat...very well...get my swords back and bring that bastard Morgan down and I'll join your crew...'' hearing this Luffy let out a grin so big it would have split his face if it got any wider. Nodding in acceptance of this did Luffy look back at the wall and speak, ''Oi! Coby, Rika come down here and start untying Zoro here! I'm gonna go get his weapons!'' not waiting for a response did Luffy turn around and head for the tower in a casual stroll that somewhat surprised Zoro as the two hurriedly started to untie him from his restraints.

_'That guy...there's something about him...something...**dangerous **heh...it would be interesting...if I do join his crew...that look in his eyes...**monstrous**...'_

**Marine Tower-First Floor**

Upon walking into the tower did Luffy find himself being the center of attention of scrambling marines on finding out what the crash was in the tower. Many marines had looked upon him with curiosity or in some cases fear when they saw the weapons on his person. Yet luffy didn't care of this and just kept moving, of course Marines tried to stop him which they ended up either knocked out or going through the wall.

Walking up the stairs did Luffy simply dodge each marine that tried to attack him whether they be swords or rifles they all failed. Thus ending up with them being knocked out or sent out of the tower via through the wall like so many others. When he got to the second floor did Luffy see the hallway filled to the brim of Marines armed to the teeth with katana's and rifles.

Though seeing this being a straight way hallway did he grin which unnerved a few of them, rising up his leg did Luffy speak, ''Sorry guys but, you got in my way...**Rankyaku: Sen **_(Storm Leg: Line)_'' with that Luffy performed a stomping action thus sending a green blade like attack straight toward the marines.

**BOOM!**

The energy attack plowed through the marines cutting them down painting the hallway in blood before it ended up slamming into the stairway destroying it completely leaving a gaping hole in the wall. Seeing this made Luffy frown before he just shrugged before he started searching the rooms.

It took a few minutes but, luffy had gotten the weapons and what weapons they were, Luffy being a somewhat swordsman himself couldn't help but stare in wonder at Zoro's blades seeing them all greatly crafted especially the white one that got his attention the most yet he just shook it off for now. Attaching them to his back did Luffy look back at the destroyed staircase once more before he just sighed.

''Guess the only way now is to...'' he said grinning widely now as he kick started his legs in a rapid rate.

''To bring down the house...**Rankyaku: Amane Dachi **_(Storm Leg: Severing Cut)_**!**'' jumping up into the air did luffy flip upside down before spinning around sending a circular air compressed blade all around the tower. It did its job as the blade completely sliced through the building. Landing back on the ground grasping his straw hat did Luffy let out a grin when he saw the tower's upper half slowly slide downward from the attack.

Deciding to finish this did he jump up as the tower started to slide did luffy rear back his leg before delivering a roundhouse kick into the building destroying the wall completely and sending it off completely from the bottom half and right infront of of the tower's entrance just outside the execution grounds.

**CRASH!**

Seeing the top half of the tower completely crash and break did luffy grin before looking back toward the shocked Coby, Rika and Zoro before he uttered one word as he concentrated on the grounds.

**''****Kamisori **_(Razor)_**''** with that luffy just disappeared leaving nothing behind that he was there.

**Execution Grounds**

''W-w-woah...'' stuttered a clearly shaken coby as he stared at the destruction caused by luffy. Whatever he did in there completely cut the marine Tower in half before he utterly kicked it off the lower half of the tower and in front of the entrance. Rika herself could only stare in utter awe at the sight of the once imposing tower now nothing but, rubble of what it used to be.

Zoro himself was having rubbing his eyes with his newly freed limbs he honestly didn't think the guy named luffy would actually do it. Well sure he expected something seeing as he could sense the man's aura but, something like _this_ was just crazy!

Soon enough, luffy appeared infront of them scaring the hell out of both Coby and Rika yet he continued to grin as he untied the swords around his back before he walked up to Zoro. ''Here you go this is the first part...I'm getting to the second part...'' zoro blinked at this as he calmly strapped his swords back to his right hip.

He could only watch as did the other two when Luffy turned around before he spoke, ''Coby, Rika stay where you are...'' he said making the two quickly nodded as the calm zoro who watched on. Soon enough the sound of shifting rubble could be heard; suddenly a large part of the destroyed tower fell away to showed maybe 20 to 30 marines with a giant of a man behind them muscular with a captain's mantle over his shoulders. His right hand didn't have a hand with it being replaced with a _'axe'_.

_'That must be Morgan...'_ Luffy and Zoro thought the straw hat pirate slightly noticed the bleeding form of Helmeppo behind the man only a slightly more fearful expression on his face of Morgan. Looking at the man did he see he was _not_ pleased, no he was downright furious from what he could see.

''Okay who's the little bastard that did this to **my** tower?'' uttered the angry marine. The Marines in front of him shifted worriedly of the man, Luffy just smiled before whispering to Zoro.

''You take the marines...just don't kill them...Rika doesn't need to see that...I'll take care of Morgan...'' zoro just smirked at Luffy's words before grasping his katana's. Placing them all in place with two in each hand and the white one in his mouth. This made Luffy raise an eyebrow before speaking.

_''_**Santoryu** _(Three Sword Style)__?''_ he asked making zoro look at him in slight curiosity before giving a slight nod. This made Luffy grin all the more before patting the man on the back make him slightly stumble from the hidden strength in each pat.

''Good, a Pirate King always needs a unique swordsman on his crew...'' this made zoro just scoff in amusement before giving luffy a stare that would have sent normal people, bounty hunter and some pirates quaking in there boots.

''Pirate King? Is that your goal? Heh...mines to become the best swordsmen in the whole world...the strongest of them all...'' he said in conviction of his own dream, the promise he made to Kuina and himself to achieve both there dreams. Luffy himself just grinned before he to Zoro's shock gave him a stare that showed him that he approved of his dream and _respected_ it all the more.

''Good, a Pirate King need's the strongest of his crew...you'll fit right in...now lets take care of these bastards...'' he said gesturing to the incoming marines and Morgan. Zoro just nodded in agreement before he grasped his swords tighter; and without being able to see it again Luffy disappeared from there sight before appearing in front of Morgan. Thus leaving the marines to Zoro who just grinned almost _demonically_ making those that saw it squirm.

''Well this is gonna be fun...'' with that the battle started...

If you could even call it a battle that is...

**With Luffy and Morgan**

''So...are you the one that did this to my tower?'' questioned Morgan, his axe hand firmly held in place. His eyes glaring down at the monotone almost _bored_ luffy who looked back at him with not a single emotion except for his eyes just staring back at him showing he did not fear him and was not by any means intimidating by his sheer size nor his axe.

''Yeah, I did that sorry but, had to find a way to get your attention...'' he said not really caring of his actions toward him nor the marines in general. He idly found it amusing seeing Morgan's face become blood red in anger.

''Then you will pay for this! You have angered the Great _Captain Axe-hand Morgan'_! And you will pay with your life!'' and with that the man came at swinging his axe toward luffy. Now when he did this luffy just let out a sigh of what seemed _disappointment_ before right when the axe was mere inches from him he just side stepped the attack.

**BOOM!**

The ground he just stood at cracked and split making a small ravine with a small crater where the attack landed. Not wanting to drag this out, Luffy quickly planted his left foot on the axe before delivering a stomp on the man's shoulder.

**CRACK!**

''AHHH!'' screamed morgan as he looked at his now clearly broken shoulder with the bone within sticking out from his skin. He tried to move his arm only to scream even more in pain which luffy ignored, following up did he jump from his axe arm before delivering a kick to the other man's shoulder shattering it all to hell as well.

''AHH! YOU BASTARD! PIRATE SCUM! HOW DARE YOU I AM CAPTAIN MORGAN A MARINE CAPTAIN!'' shouted the hysterical man as he looked at both his shoulders seeing them completely broken with the bones tearing through skin as blood ran down his arms . This gained the others attention especially Zoro's when he saw the state morgan was in.

Luffy himself just reacted by grabbing morgan by the head before slamming into the ground making a medium sized crater. He ignored the painful cry as he grabbed both the man's legs; seeing what luffy was about to do zoro closed the Rika's eyes and ears. Good thing he did for suddenly, luffy with his unnatural strength _'bent'_ Morgan's legs the opposite way making him scream even more...

Getting tired of the man's yelling did luffy _stomp_ on the man's now bended legs...

**CRACK!**

''AAAAAAAAHHHH!'' bellowed the man as his now shattered and and crooked legs fell back to the ground. Seeing this luffy jumped off Morgan's back before he once more grasped him by his head; pulling him up showed the pitiful broken bleeding sight of the once feared _'Axe-hand Morgan'_ being held up in the air like a rag doll. Tear's of shame and pain fell from his eyes which shook the watching marines even more...

Grinning luffy threw him at Zoro's feet making the man drag a few inches once he hit the ground, where he landed being at Zoro's feet. Looking down at the completely broken man did Zoro glance at the grinning luffy. Walking up to the swordsmen did he speak, ''Well there you go Zoro...a broken bleeding morgan...'' he said making zoro just shake his head.

''I see that...hehe very well...I'll join your crew...but first let me warn you of something _Captain_'' he said speaking a voice that was dripping with seriousness of that of a man with an ambition he'd kill for. Raising his sword at Luffy's neck did he speak once more, ''Like I said I'll join your crew but, let me warn you if by any way possible do you get in the way of my dreams I **will** kill you...understand?'' now this made luffy's grin morph into a frown.

Stepping up to the challenge did luffy not care of the sword at his neck he just glared into Zoro's eyes inwardly startling the man when he saw the seriousness within, the eyes of a man that didn't break, and most definitely would not back down. Speaking in a tone that sent shivers down everyone's spine including Zoro,

_''You can be assured Zoro...if something like that ever happens...I'll let you do it...but be warned I don't take to threats kindly. Remember this next time for if you point your sword at me again...''_ he said now his eyes gaining an even more dangerous yet _deadly_ edge that make Zoro's shoulder's tremble and his very _soul_ yell at him to just bow down right now!

_**''I will kill you...''**_ his words struck home at the man as his eyes widened briefly when he saw the look in Luffy's eyes seeing that he would _indeed_ kill him. Not only that but, when he saw the apparition appear behind Luffy's back was the form of a _man_ garbed in red mantle of sorts, his own eyes glaring down on him making him want to just kneel down in complete submission.

_'What in kami's name...'_

He couldn't help but, feel a shiver of pure _terror_ go down his spine when he saw this...this _man_. It was something completely and utterly _monstrous_ that it made him feel all the fighting, no matter how powerful you were, the overwhelming sense of **dread** would overcome it and even more. Looking at luffy did he see his once serious eyes just shift back into his normally cheerful ones thus making him question if what he saw was just a figment of his imagination...

_'No...that was real...that was luffy's very **aura** take shape into...that **person'**_

Finally he shook his head ridding the image away and locking it far into the depths of his mind. Looking at his now appointed captain did Zoro smirk,

''Very well Captain you've got yourself a crew member'' he said which luffy just grinned at before he looked down at Coby and Rika. Remembering something Luffy slowly turned to the marines while he let out some of his _killing intent _did luffy slowly grasp his Sabre gaining Zoro's attention quickly. Soon enough, luffy's glare sent towards the marines would have sent them into a coma that is if he hadn't lessened his intent to such a minimal amount that they were just sputtering and jittering like fearful children being glared upon by there parents.

''You guys...will take Coby in as a marine..._got that? _For if you don't...well...'' he dragged out as he slowly started to unsheathe his sabre making the marine's eyes widen comically before the lead marine quickly bowed his head.

''Y-y-y-es we'll take him in s-s-sir!'' hearing this did luffy's grin come back full force before the overwhelming presence just disappeared like it wasn't even there. Turning around did he give Coby a small nod making the boy's eyes widen before he started walking away with Zoro in tow.

As they walked up to the iron gate which luffy just _kicked_ open and it completely off its hinges thus making Zoro slightly sweatdrop at his captain's strength. As they left though did he and Luffy hear the boy named Coby _thank_ them. Looking at his captain did he speak as they walked toward the docks.

''So Captain, where are the rest of the crew?'' he asked to which luffy just glanced at him before chuckling a manner that confused Zoro a bit. That is until luffy just held up his hand showing only two fingers raised.

''We're the only two right now...I plan to get more before we hit the Grand Line...'' zoro would have face palmed if he wasn't already nodding with Luffy's words.

**Greenish!**

Hearing the growling of two stomach did luffy just grin, ''Well we can go get something to eat before we set off...'' THIS made Zoro's eyes widen before drool just pooled from his mouth seeing as he hadn't eaten in almost an entire month.

''Race you there! **Gomu Gomu no Rocket!**'' With that and to Zoro's shock and slight growing horror did luffy's hand grasp the collar of his shirt while the other _stretched_ before Zoro's eyes before it grasped a building far off in the village. Then came...

The Rocket...

''AHHHHHH! LUFFY YOU IDIOT!'' Was Zoro's terrifying scream as they rocketed toward the town...

**Shell Town-Docks**

''So Captain, where we heading to next?'' asked Zoro as the two drifted off from Shell Town. They had just gotten there fill of food and rum after they had literally rocketed into a restaurant and seeing as the two didn't have money they did the only thing they could think of...

That was to run...

Fast...

''Hm, I'm not sure seeing as I don't know how to navigate and neither do you since you got the orientation of a blind monkey we'll be needing a navigator...'' he said with a grin which he just blew up in laughter when Zoro went red in the face pissed at the jab toward him.

''I do not...''' he muttered to which luffy just grinned before he leaned back placing his straw hat over his face before closing his eyes. As he did so, the straw hat teen along with his first crew member sailed along to there next destination.

_'Soon I'll become The Pirate King...just you wait...Shanks...'_

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**Alright guys, this was my first One Piece Luffy godlike story so go easy on me, and yes Luffy is much different from canon as you saw. Yes he kill's when needed to and he did to show Coby the true life of a pirate and what he would see as a marine. Also I didn't want Luffy using his gomu gomu powers all that much since he shouldn't rely on them all that much...**

**But he will...in certain situations...**

**Now I know I'll be getting questions as to what luffy has and why he's using weapons and that's because he is serious, taking his training seriously did Luffy not only train with his fists but, also in weapons.**

**Now I want to say this Luffy KNOWS how to wield his weapons trust me. Reason for not using the Sabre was because THAT would be overkill...**

**Okay I think that's all also I thank _'Turki-sama'_****for the daggers idea.**

**Now you can find the daggers and pistol on my homepage just click the link...**

**That all guys now gotta go!**

**TDKN-out!**


	2. The Clown and the Sweet Mikan

**Hey there everybody TDKN here with an update for Rise of the Second Pirate King, honestly I'm surprised how so many liked it. Anyhow before we begin I'd like to answer a few questions asked by a few reader's that were stated in the reviews.**

**Vexit: **Thank you honestly pirates are fabled to be ruthless cutthroats so why not add some of that into Luffy...to define parts of a true pirate :P

**Z-Breezy:**Very good question I thought about it and haven't completely decided what the full use of Haki will allow to happen...but I can promise things from naruto will appear...

**YoukoTaicho:**While you make very excellent ideal additions to his crew, I'd like to just keep it a secret till then :P As for grammar (Shrugs) I never was one for grammar anyway :/

**Namikaze09:**Well thanks bro for the praise...I just wanna do my best...even if there are many grammar errors to be fixed XD

**Because I can do it better:**Thanks XD

Now to answer your questions following up from 1 to 4 is N/A meaning I ain't saying nothing. But for the last question I can elaborate that Nami is a peculiar case. Look up** Portgas D. Rouge **then message me...

Also fair warning I won't be following canon all that much, I mean they'll be going to the same islands but, it won't play out the same as it does in the manga well not completely I should say.

**Anyway that's enough and now on with the story!**

_WARNING Uncanon events will appear within the story_

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Rise of the Second Pirate King<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Clown and the Sweet Mikan**

_The sea within East Blue was a very vast ocean filled with its share of its everyday adventurer's, Pirates and Marines, it was a sea that held its vast amount of potential for adventure for those with a hunger for to travel the world. Glistening in the radiant sun, calm as the seagull's flew through the skies that held the same shade as the sea itself. Truly, East Blue was a gorgeous sea that very few could compare while it is also named many things, seen as the 'Sea birthing weaklings' or some other nonsense._

_But in all honesty it is East Blue that gives birth to historical figures in their world that even now are seen as either a Hero in the eyes of the majority public eyes of the world or an infamous pirate know worldwide for whatever deed he or she had done throughout their adventures even more rare is that coming from this sea are people targeted by the World Government themselves for being revolutionists in the on going struggle of the World Wide Civil War._

_But none could compare to the ever legendary and still infamous even till his death, Gol D. Roger, the first ever Pirate King and ruler of the Seven Sea's. The man whom with his crew conquered every sea and its islands came from this very Sea of which is ostracized by others from other sea's like North Blue, West Blue and even South Blue._

_They seem to forget that the Pirate King himself was born from that very side of the sea..._

**=OwO=**

Zoro sighed as he leaned his head back against the wooden edge of the boat he occupied along with his new _Captain_ of whom was currently sitting at the opposite end of the ship itself. The ship wasn't much considering it was just a normal sailboat with a mast unfurled letting the wind blow them in whatever direction they were set course for. Now that Zoro thought about it _where_ exactly were they going anyway?

''Oi Luffy, any idea where were going?'' he said in a lazy drawl as he eyed his captain who just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Now that he thought on it, his captain was somewhat of a mystery, he was strange in every sense of the word due to how different he was compared to your everyday pirate. He didn't know what it was but, he just felt something about his Captain was different from everyone else, the way he held himself and the way he fought was unorthodox. He clearly remembered the fight against Morgan and the Marines that only happened two days ago.

Zoro mentally grunted when he remembered that _aura_ from Luffy, it was small and he barely sensed it but, that _deadly_ air that followed his newly instated Captain made him be on edge, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up when he remembered Luffy's eyes gaining that _look_ added with that killing intent which followed made even Zoro begrudgingly admit.

Was _scary_...

Then like a light switch Luffy's demeanor switched to a carefree kind of person with a joyous attitude for anything remotely amusing. This showed before they left town 2 days ago when they ate at Rika's mother's saloon. His eyebrows twitched remembering how much food Luffy ate, good _god_ he could _eat_ shoveling food plate by plate and don't forget the damn Rum!

By _God's_ Luffy could drink!

Though he himself wasn't any better when it came to rum...

''Mmmm well lets see here...'' luffy's voice broke Zoro from his musings, looking up did he see Luffy take a glance up at the sky before looking out to sea. He did this for a few seconds before looking back at Zoro, ''Well...I have no idea...'' he said in a rather blunt manner. Hearing this Zoro went wide eyed before staring ludicrously at the Straw Hat pirate.

''You don't know where going? Isn't the Captain supposed to know?'' he asked making Luffy just grin as his first mate. Doing so he looked out to sea again and just let the breeze of sea blow past him, ''I'm not all that good in Navigation, honestly if I tried we'd end up crashing into a rock or a mountain, that's why I let the wind guide us until we find our navigator.''

Zoro just stared at Luffy for a few seconds before sighing, ''What have I gotten myself into...'' he uttered palming his forehead, Luffy being who he was just gave a grin, ''Shishishishi~'' he laughed before he leaned back against the boat and adjusted his straw hat to cover his eyes doing so he shifted his sabre against his chest so his palm resided on the pommel of his weapon.

The marimo haired swordsman quirked an eyebrow at this when he gazed at the said weapon held against Luffy it along with those two dagger's of his caught his attention that and the fact he had yet to see what he could do with either of them. He was also interested on how good his captain was in using the weapons or for the matter even _needed_ them from seeing what he could do with just his feet alone. I mean breaking, severing buildings in half and shattering bones like he did to Morgan was in his eyes clearly all he needed.

He eyed the flintlock pistol attached to his hip as well, it was normal to see a pirate wield one but his Captain from what he could speculate was by no means _normal_ so why would he even need a gun?

Not able to hold his curiosity in any longer Zoro spoke, ''Oi Luffy, I've been meaning ask ever since the fight with Morgan I've been thinking why do you have those weapons, I mean I think your plenty strong enough with just your feet alone...'' after he said this though a silence followed as Luffy went completely and utterly _quiet_ nothing showed that he even heard Zoro or acknowledged what he said. His eyes were shadowed by his straw hat as the wind blew past them but soon enough did he let out a small subtle smirk form upon his face.

''Let's just say...I like to..._limit_ myself...'' his words conveyed nothing except amusement and Zoro couldn't help but, _grin_ at Luffy's choice of words. He knew without a doubt this would be interesting with a Captain like Luffy, he didn't know exactly why he thought this but, besides his dream to be the strongest swordsmen in all the known world he couldn't help but, wonder how life will be from now on being the First Mate of Monkey D. Luffy.

''Heh I see well are you any good with that saber or is it just for show?'' usually he wouldn't taunt but, Zoro wanted to really _know_ if Luffy was any good with that saber for it was just to uniquely made to be used as some sort of limiter.

Suddenly Zoro got his answer when Luffy raised his head just an inch to show his coal black eyes now glazed with a certain_ edge_ that made he himself feel a shiver go down his spine. From beneath the shadow of his straw hat and his long raven hair his sharp coal black eyes bore back into Zoro's own with a look that would scare even the most vicious of Sea Kings.

That is Luffy's smirk turned into a small grin, ''Heh I'd like to say I'm _adequate_ enough to handle one...'' though there was a much deeper meaning into his voice when he said adequate but, Zoro couldn't sense it. Zoro being his usual self just blinked once before shrugging before he leaned back to gaze up at the sky.

As Luffy did the same with his hat shadowing his face did a shadow of a bird fly over their ship and in doing so bringing forth a major shift in the wind causing the boat to rock. Yet both didn't seem to care that is until Luffy looked up slightly to see the bird that caused the difference in the wind.

**Rumble!**

Hearing his stomach let out its _usual_ growl for food did Luffy grin before jumping up onto the trailing of the boat he and Zoro occupied and seeing the bird in the sky did he grin even more. Especially seeing how _giant_ the damned feathered bird was, crouching the straw hat teen let loose a might yell as he literally _shot_ into the air by jumping alone. This made Zoro's eyes widen slowly as Luffy truly rocketed into the air heading straight toward the bird.

''FOOOOOODDDDD!''

Zoro face palmed before he grabbed the oars and comically started to row toward his captain and the big ass bird, doing so his face shockingly somehow changed to a cartoonish expression with sharp white eyes and large ass shark teeth.

''You damned BAKA!''

**Current Time-Shell's Town**

''Do you mean to tell me, that one person came into this city, stormed our Marine Base and freed Roronoa Zoro from captivity. Are you truly telling me, _Captain_ Morgan that you and a whole Battalion of Marines ranging from 1,000 were bested by an upstart pirate and one swordsmen?'' spoke a man whose voice held authority and an air of a commander. This man was tall _very _tall standing just above Morgan's own height by 5 more feet. Though the only difference was that he held himself with pride unlike Morgan whom was shackled by both his hands and feet. His body beaten literally black and blue with his left arm being in a complete cast of having his entire arm bone broken and shattered.

This man was a Marine dressed formally in almost all white with only a navy blue short sleeve undershirt with flower patterns decorating it. Draped over his shoulders was a red and white blazer that hung loosely from his shoulder's, he wore white pants and white boots while around his waist was a black leather belt. His face was set in stone; firm as the hardest rock that was unmovable and unbreakable. This marine's sharp wizened eyes stared down the beaten Morgan with a look of disappointment and utter _disgust_ clear in his eyes.

The man had a tan skin tone ranging to a dark shade from years of working in the outside, huge as he was in both height and in muscle seeing as a broad chest could be seen even from the uniform he wore to signify himself as a Marine soldier. His mouth was set in a grim scowl with a glare targeting Morgan who _flinched_ under his gaze, his hair was long and spiky falling past his shoulder blades with it being crimson in color. Strangely enough there was a rather very large scar over his right eye that didn't seem to effect his eye that much except of how _ragged_ it seemed to be like it was made by an animal's claw or a knife of the sort. Finally upon the back of his blazer etched within was the Kanji for **Ryōtanzoroe taitan **(The Justified Titan).

''I-I can't believe it...they sent _him_ to East Blue; to have actually send this guy out of everyone is purely _insane_...'' uttered one terrified Marine as he and the rest of the Marines looked up at the Marine whom towered over Morgan himself. His form intimidating and fearful to all those that saw it or even glanced upon him.

''I know...to have sent...this man...its just crazy...'' another marine uttered. Coby within the crowd terrified as he was shakily looked up at the second-in-command of Shell Town's marine Base and spoke, ''B-but who is he?'' his words betrayed how utterly scared he was at the sight of the beast of a man.

The marine heard Coby and could feel the fear rolling off him in waves and while Marines should show no fear in the face of adversity this was an exception for this man scared even some of the higher officials of Marineford itself. He didn't need to look at Coby to answer his question whilst he kept his eyes on the scene before him and his men.

''Seeing as your new I'll explain whom you see before you, this man is a _War Hero_ of the Marines, you see this man is titled as such due to the mysterious attack on the Goa Kingdom 5 years ago. It was said he fought this attacker whom invaded and attacked the Kingdom and even when out matched held him off long enough for an Marine Admiral to arrive. But somehow the attacker had disappeared before the Admiral could enter the fight but, other documents on the event were erased completely and never seen again. Who you see before you kid is the **Ryōtanzoroe taitan **_(The Justified Titan)_, or by his real name; _Marshall D. Mandrace,_ The youngest Vice-Admiral in Marine History.''

The Marine's explanation sent Coby despite his fear into a state of awe as he too gazed back at the giant man in bubbling respect and amazement.

''Above all else, I find reports that you _Morgan!_ Have been abusing your power and placed this village into a state of fear and for how long? Let me answer that, _Years!_ Falsifying the reports that went directly to HQ while ruling this village like a dictator is both a disgrace upon us Marines and dishonorable to what we represent!'' he yelled making many of the Marines flinch from his angry tone.

''B-but sir I-'' Morgan tried to speak only for him to be silenced when the giant of a man glared at him with much more anger in his eyes.

**THWACK!**

Morgan felt his face meet the ground from being punched to the ground by the man and when he tried to push himself up he only felt his face slam into the ground as an iron grip clenched around his skull. He clenched his teeth from the searing pressure on his brain. His eyes were shut as his body was _lifted_ off the ground by his head alone.

''Shut your damn mouth you are not worthy to even speak! You Morgan who pledged himself as an honor bound Marine have shamed us all with your treacherous actions. Furthermore, to abuse your power in such ways as taxing the people of this village. The illegal dealings you've made have been recorded and filed in the report, you _Ex-_Captain Morgan have disgraced us all, shamed the entire World Government with your power hungry ways and thus as Vice-Admiral and temporary ruling Officer of East Blue I hereby strip you of your power, rank and official status as a Marine immediately and will have you thrown in prison until a suitable punishment can be given out.'' Mandrace spat out delivering a brutal kick to Morgan's ribcage before he pulled the man by his hair and threw him to the ground and at the feet of his men.

''Get this piece of _filth_ out of my sight and lock him down in the lower level's of the ship and have it ready for transport.'' he said with one last glare at the bleeding broken body of Morgan as he was hauled up by his crewmen.

''Yes sir Vice-Admiral!'' they saluted and with that they dragged the bleeding body of Morgan through the Gates of the base and through the port town for all to see their once dictator being pulled through the dirt and gravel shackled, humiliated and broken beyond repair. It got whoops of happiness from many of the townsfolk as they saw it happen before their very eyes.

Mandrace looked upon the sight giving a small nod before he looked back at the damage caused by this mysterious pirate whom seemed to be unseen by the populace of the town, then again seeing as this pirate intentionally or not saved the town from further being ruled by Morgan he could theorize they were keeping his identity secret and he could at least respect that.

Sighing the man rubbed his temples, ''I don't know whether I should be grateful to this pirate for freeing the town of Morgan's rule or hate him for killing so many Marines and causing such destruction as this...'' grumbling the Vice-Admiral looked upon the once giant marine Tower that stood once on the top of Shell Town now all destroyed making it all a pile of rubble. Sighing he looked at the remaining marines of Shell Town and spoke.

''Can someone give me a description of this pirate?'' he spoke getting worried expressions from many of the Marine soldiers in formation. That is until one stepped up, this man being the same one that let Coby into the Marines as well as being the one to salute Luffy and Zoro off along with the marines around him.

''I can sir, from what I saw he was at least 5'9 or 6'0 from what I remember, he was dressed in mostly black with black boots and black trousers with golden buttons while wrapped around his waist was a golden sash with the end of it hanging from his waist. Lastly he wore a black muscle shirt with a red vest un-buttoned with the sleeves ripped off.'' Mandrace eyes the marine as he nodded in contemplation at the pirate's description.

''Anything else?'' the Marine just gave a hesitant nod as he took a fast glance toward Coby whom was looking downcast.

''Yes, from what I remember before losing consciousness was that the man held four weapons on his person; first a saber bigger then your normal ones its sheathe was pure black as the handguard was pure gold while the pommel was a sapphire shade, two dagger's just about as big as a sword but, made more into a dagger fashion strapped around his lower back and a flintlock pistol hanging from his waist strapped to his right hip in some sort of pistol holder.'' he said remembering the pirate holding those weapons on his person.

Mandrace frowned at this this was getting strangely _familiar_ for some reason, looking back at the Marine he asked, ''And his face was you able to see his face?'' the Marine gave a nod as his skin seemed to go a unhealthy shade of pale alerting Mandrace right there.

''I along with my fellow marines would _never_ forget his face, he seemed from appearance like that of a 20 year old due to how mature it seemed. His eyes were cold as the arctic winter and a shade of black that was as deep as the bottomless pit of the ocean floor. He had long spiky loose black hair that hung loosely around his head, whats more was the scar just under his left eye.''

_That_ got the Vice-Admiral's attention right there seeing as his eyes widened in pure _shock_ at what was just told by him, instinctively he touched the scar on his eye as his eyes glazed over for a few seconds. His shoulders shook as his face formed a frown, his eyebrows furrowing further and further as his face changed from a frown to a scowl.

_'Can it be?'_

''The last thing though was that the pirate wore a _Straw Hat_ with a red ribbon wrapped around the base...'' he said making Mandrace's fist clench as his eyes narrowed till he closed them. His mouth set in a firm grim expression as he tried to ease the rushing thoughts going through his head.

_'There's no doubt about it now...it is **him**...I thought he disappeared...why does he show up now of all times and so outlandishly does something like this...Why show up now, what's your goal...You've been missing for 5 year's now...'_

Mandrace let out a sigh as he opened his eyes only to look up at the sky, ''Garp-dono is going to be _pissed_...'' he said rather bluntly getting confused expressions from any but, inwardly he was still thinking on the matter of this pirate. Oh he knew who it was without a doubt in his mind, he could never forget the appearance of that _man_.

_'Your Grandfather has been looking everywhere for you...what's made you pop back up on the radar now after all these years...your were just 15 back then...but even then...you made me fear for my very life...'_

Clenching his fist Mandrace glanced toward the Den Den Mushi held in the hand of his second-in-Command, directly linked to _East Blue's Bounty Recognition Office_. Grabbing it Mandrace spoke with a much rather commanding and yet _somber_ tone.

''Calling in EBBRC! Calling in EBBRC! We have a new bounty to register in, send this to HQ as well, a man has attacked the Marine Base in Shell's Town freeing the Pirate Bounty Hunter Roronoa Zoro and has caused untold amounts of damage along with the deaths of over 256 Marines from what has been seen so far and still counting!''

_''Bzzt...Very well; Description, Occupation and Name...Bzzt''_

Mandrace frowned at this and spoke, ''Description is of a man that looks to be 20year's old. He's around 5'9 to 6'0, wearing black boots and black trouser's with golden buttons with a golden sash wrapped around his waist with the end hanging from his waist, he wear's a black muscle shirt with a red unbuttoned vest over this with the sleeves torn off. He's also carrying with him a Saber stashed in his sash. Two twin daggers strapped to his lower back and a flintlock pistol holstered on his right hip. Finally he wear's a straw hat with a red ribbon tied around its base.

_''Bzzt...Noted we'll have it drawn till we gain an actual photo of the man...Bzzt''_

''Very good, occupation is Pirate, a Rookie Pirate of the East Blue...''

_''Bzzt...Done now name?...Bzzt''_

Here the famed Vice-Admiral lowered his head knowing this would no doubt cause an uproar with a particular _someone_, ''His name...is Luffy..._Monkey D. Luffy_'' he said his words taking on a very grave tone.

_''Bzzt...Very well name has been noted...we will update his bounty when we have a clear photo and alias to call him by...Bzzt''_

''Very well...but for the alias...we already have one...from today onwards Monkey D. Luffy shall be named** Mugiwara no Rufi** _(Straw Hat Luffy)_''

_''Bzzt...Very well, we'll send a copy to HQ for recognition into the Bounty Recognition Unit...Bzzt''_

''Good then'' with that Mandrace ended the link and turned his head toward the sea with a forlorn expression adorning his face. Briefly he got lost into his memories and in doing so did he see beyond the sea and sky before him the background of a _city_ burning with people running and screaming with others _dead_ pulverized to death or crushed beneath the buildings. The sounds of explosions and the raging fires obscured most of what he was seeing.

But what he was seeing clearly was the person in the middle amongst the piles of dead marines before the stranger, held in hand was a sword of sorts while in the other was the head of what made him scowl. It was the decapitated head of a _World Noble_ which adorned a petrified expression upon the dead nobles face. He slowly gazed at the person holding the nobles head only to see a man cloaked in black. His piercing black eyes glaring back at him with pure _killing intent_ that even to this day made him _shiver_.

_'To have returned Luffy...after all the trouble it took Garp to erase what you've done...why...you must have a reason...'_

_'**This is Retribution...'**_

Hearing his voice made him frown further unable to shake the memory away, the blood, death and destruction still made him freeze even till this day. With a trembling fist Mandrace turned around with a frosty look in his eyes.

_'I will find out why you did it...and I hope Garp doesn't blow too much of a gasket when he finds out your back...'_

**Later-Orange Town**

''Ahhhhh!'' came a scream from within the sky alerting those on the ground of the town, whom these people were was three thug looking pirates while the last one was a very familiar orange haired beauty. They all gazed up in confusion to see where the sound of the screaming was coming from only to see to Nami's amazement and the thee pirates utter shock was Monkey D. Luffy coming down while in his arms was the crying bird.

''Watch out!'' they only got that one warning...

**BOOM!**

''What the!'' yelled out one of the pirates as the smoke from the impacted erupted blinding them all from what happened, Nami for her part was holding up her arm to at least try and see what hit the ground with such speed that it even made the area around them shake as if a small earthquake appeared around them. Nami seeing the debris clearing up looked on only for her eyes to widen and her heart strangely again skip a beat at the sight.

For before her eyes was the strange straw hat teen in a medium sized crater only strangely he landed in a perfect crouch, his legs bended perfectly with both arms over his knee's as his eyes showed _amusement_ at how he landed as he did. That is until she looked beside him to see the bird that came down with him was absolutely dead as its head was buried into the ground with its body limp.

Nami blinked for a moment when she looked back at the straw hat wearing man only to feel a sudden rush of heat go to her cheeks when she saw him looking back at her for just the briefest of seconds. Those black orbs of such ferocious intensity bore back into her own chocolate brown ones and only for a moment Nami could feel that same feeling from before come out again only it was _much_ stronger then last time.

_'What's wrong with me even when I don't know who this is...it feels like I've known him my entire life!'_

Luffy for his part glanced to his right seeing the same girl he saw when he and Coby left Alvida's ship during its attack and seeing her again once more made that feeling well up inside him as if he were inwardly _glad_ to see her yet he didn't know why exactly. Outwardly he looked to be confused but, on the inside he was thinking.

_'….It feels like I know her but, why these memories of that woman Rouge that's her name and this girl reminds me so much about her...why is that...'_

''O-oi! You damned Baka you almost hit us!'' yelled a voice that awoke Luffy of his inner thoughts, looking to his left did he see three pirates gawking at him with either a shocked or angry expression. He would have laughed if not for the sole fact he saw these three drawing their weapons on this orange haired woman, that in itself made _something_ in him pretty angry about. Tilting his head Luffy gave them a questioning expression, ''Um yeah sorry bout that'' though he didn't sound apologetic in the least.

Growling the three charged at Luffy,''You damned brat take this!'' thus they attacked Luffy with their swords in swing; Nami looked on wide eyed at this while something inwardly she felt something yelling at her to help the black haired teen but, _something_ else; deeper was telling everything would be okay.

_'It's fine...after all...this is Roger-kun...'_

_'That voice again...!'_

Luffy just stared at the three incoming would be attackers and just sighed as the swords came down on his head all Luffy did was let loose a small _twitch_ of hand and in that moment alone Nami bore witness to something purely _amazing_ as all three of the weapons were _shattered_ but, the three pirates were literally _blown_ back as if someone had punched them if only for a moment. She could only watch with wide eyes as all three were sent flying back all the way to the docks.

**BAM!**

She let out a small wince as the sound of shattering wood erupted showing that the three possibly rammed into a ship or into the docks, though she did feel relieved to be rid of the three chasing her she couldn't help but, be thankful to the stranger. Turning around she looked at he straw hat teen only for her to freeze when she saw him right infront of her, looking at her as he towered over her 5'3 frame. Her breath hitched when she stared into his eyes.

Chocolate brown met coal black, both staring into the other as the two stood there if only for what seemed like a minute felt like an eternity to Nami. Luffy just stared at her, searching from within the depths as if he was looking for something, she could only besides herself stare back into his own feeling the rush of _familiarity_ overcome her once again.

Luffy couldn't understand why but, this woman, this beautiful goddess made flesh seemed to spark something within him and he knew all too well that it had something to do with those _memories_ he's had since he was young. He frowned when he felt yet another rush of memories slam into him his mind only this time the woman he saw standing infront of him had the apparition of _her _appear behind her.

That same loving expression...

That heart melting smile...

_'Rouge-chan...it seems we were never destined to be apart from one another, my love...'_

_'….That voice...his voice again...these memories...'_

Shaking his head Luffy gave a big grin as to ease the memories, ''Hey um can you tell me where I am exactly?'' he ended with a sheepish laugh thus breaking Nami out of her own stupor though she inwardly to her confusement found Luffy's laugh _funny_ she gave him a confused stare.

''Seriously? You've no idea where you are?'' she got a negative shake of his head at that thus making her sigh.

''Your in Orange Town...'' she mumbled thus making Luffy blink before he gave a nod at that, he remembered Orange Town from studying East Blue's map as a child. Looking around he could see that the town was literally deserted nothing more then a ghost town, he peered over at the docks and saw _something_ like a ship docked as well though he couldn't much of it due to how far he was in town.

''Hmm I see...''

**Rumble!**

Hearing that growl made Nami look around when she heard the sound it was as if a animal was growling or that of a angry bear was nearby, only when she looked back at the straw hat wearing teen did her eyes bug out when she found the source being his _stomach_ of all things. Shocked as she was she looked up to see Luffy's set in a wide grin that seemed infectious as she too gained a smile from seeing it.

''Shishishi sorry bout that I'm pretty hungry'' he said sheepishly make Nami's smile become a smirk.

''So I noticed...well come on I know a place that has something to eat around here...'' hearing this was like the most _wonderful_ words he heard for he was _really_ hungry and he wanted meat!

''Very well lead the way...?'' he trailed off not realizing he didn't know her name thus making Nami besides herself blush in embarrassment. Offering a smile she stretched her hand outward and spoke, ''Heh sorry my name's Nami what's yours?'' her voice though made something in Luffy do a 360 which confused him slightly as he did find her voice to be very _melodic_ to his ears. Smirking Luffy grasped her hand with his own idly noting how small, _soft_ her delicate hands were to him.

''Shishishi names Monkey D. Luffy!'' with that Nami led the hungry pirate into town to get something to quell his monster of a stomach. What none of them saw though was the apparition both the light orange colored woman and the black haired curly moustached man walking in stride behind them both smiling in the womans case or grinning from the man.

**Orange Town-Docks**

''I swear that baka is the most...'' Zoro grumbled as he walked from the docks of the town he followed Luffy to by boat, along the way though he came upon three rather _unfortunate_ stragglers in the water that actually tried to _threaten_ him for his boat. Looking back he could see the three beaten black and blue scurrying off with their tail between their legs as he used them as free labor to get to the town in the first place.

Seeing them off, Zoro shrugged as he walked into town to find his troublesome Captain while on the way he glanced at the docks and noted the giant ship stationed in the center of the docking bay looking at for a few minutes Zoro saw the jolly roger flapping in the wind. When he saw the _red nose_ and hat on the jolly roger he knew who _that_ ship belonged to.

_'Hm...so that Clown's here as well...heh then things might get interesting after all...'_

With that Zoro walked into town unaware of the fact of him being watched from the rooftops by a man with long hair with a long scarf wrapped around his neck while being on a..._Unicycle?_

''Roronoa Zoro...better go report to the Captain...''

**Orange Town-Deserted Diner**

Nami has seen a lot of things in her time as a Thief, from giant Sea King's to bloodthirsty mermen, strange things like a building being flipped in on itself or seeing a Navy Battleship be sucked into a whirlpool but, none of this could compare to what she was witnessing before her now.

For before her sitting as a table was Luffy literally wolfing down food at breakneck speeds, at such a rate one would think it was inhumanly possible to do so without chocking yet he did it as if it was second nature. Plate by plate, bowl by bowl he swallowed it all down from what she would now call the _bottomless pit_ that was Luffy's stomach. She could only sit there in amazement while feeling that she _should_ be disgusted yet couldn't feel nothing of the sort.

''Woah...'' she uttered as Luffy took a giant piece of meat and shoved it down throat only pull it back to show a naked bone from which he tossed behind him. Though as the self proclaimed next Pirate King finished up on his buffet of food she pulled out a map from her pocket and started to read it over.

This didn't go unnoticed by Luffy however thus as he finished ending with a small burp did he lean over the table and speak, ''Hey what are you looking at Nami?'' the orange haired girl looked at him with a smile as she cleared the table before laying the map on the table for Luffy to see as well.

''Just the map that I..._borrowed_ from someone, I'm just going over it...'' she said only for Luffy to suddenly look at the map for a few seconds before he looked back at her with a slight _gleam_ in his eyes which seemed to make her feel a bit nervous for some reason. ''Nami you stole this didn't you?'' he said with a knowing tone that which made her eyes widen seeing that his eyes were glowing in amusement that held within the knowing gaze of someone that could tell a lie when he saw one.

Sighing Nami gave a small nod, ''Yeah, I stole it from a pirate down at the docks in Town, it's a Map of the _Grand Line _so it was just too good to pass up!~'' she literally _squealed_ as she hugged the map to her chest. Seeing this sight though made Luffy stare at her in extreme amusement till it was literally glowing in his coal black eyes.

''Nami by chance are you a Navigator?'' abruptly he spoke making Nami stop before she looked at him before offering a suggestive wink.

''That's right, your looking at the number one Navigator in all of East Blue with a small _thing_ for Thievery, why do you ask?'' she said only to get her answer when Luffy jumped onto the table and looked at her with a excited expression on his face.

''Join my crew!'' those three words alone though got her attention, narrowing her eyes she stared _hard_ into his eyes and spoke as she clashed her forehead against his, ''And what type of _crew_ is this?'' she said making his grin widen.

''A Pirate crew!''

Suddenly Nami shifted in her seat as she turned around giving her back to Luffy, ''Nope, there's no way I'm joining a crew of pirates, there's no way I'm gonna be on a ship with a bunch of people that would pillager and plunder all for the sake of their own amusement. That's why I hate Pirates, their nothing more then _scum_...'' she said the word scum as if it were poison in her mouth.

Now when Luffy heard this he leaned back with hit straw hat shadowing his eyes, he could feel some sort of spite from Nami against the word pirate since it rolled off her in waves at the mere mention of the word. And how could he blame her? There was indeed pirates out there that took the word too deeply and done things that give true pirates a bad name.

_'Then again not all pirates are like that...I should know...'_

''You know...not all Pirates are what you see them as...I can tell you from personal experience that some pirates just love the joy of sailing the ocean, being free from the world's restrictions...having fun out on the sea with their crew. It's a wonderful thing really, being with your nakama, since I was a kid I always looked up to this one pirate that defined what a true pirate is like...'' he said making Nami glance at him over her shoulder.

''….That...is pretty deep Luffy...but Pirates kil-'' she was stopped when Luffy glanced at her through the shadows of his hat.

''Yes that's right, _Pirates _kill but, so do the Marines it doesn't matter who it is, people kill for what they believe is right...or for their own amusement...that's the world we live in Nami...'' his words cut pretty deep into Nami as she knew all too well Luffy's words were correct. Pirate and Marine didn't differ seeing as they both did the same thing when it came to battle, they both _killed_ and she couldn't deny that she would have to kill later on as a thief.

_'Would I be prepared for such a thing though?'_

The room went silent after this for a few moment until Luffy adorned a smirk, ''Hey Nami, how about...we make a _deal_'' hearing this and being the mischief woman she was Nami looked at Luffy with a curious and small smirk on her face.

''Oh..._let's hear it_...''

Sitting up Luffy stared back at Nami with an equal smirk on his face, ''How about this, if you take me to the pirates you stole the map from...and I take care of them...you join my crew as our Navigator...how about that?'' it was purely simple yet Nami had a hard time speaking, for the pirates she actually _stole_ from was some in her eyes _weird_ if a tad bit strange pirates. But all around the same cutthroat she's seen through her time as a Thief.

_'Though Luffy seem's very different from the ones I've dealt with before...he's actually...fun being around despite how short amount of time being around him...I feel as if I can trust him...'_

Looking back at Luffy she spoke, ''Very well...I'll trust you...and if you can get these guys off my back then I'll join you if you can truly help me out of this that is.'' Thus as she struck out her hand it was quickly grasped back Luffy's own his hand dwarfing her own but, in that moment alone Nami felt that very same spark once more jolt through her when she felt his touch, looking at her newly formed partner did she once again feel her heart skip a beat only _twice_ that of the last time.

''Shishishi then let's get started shall we?'' he announced and in that moment as he and Nami were about to open the door.

_Whoosh!_

Luffy's ear's perked up at the sound as the door opened, eyes widened slightly he kicked the door open only to see a fast incoming _cannonball_ heading straight toward them, reacting quickly he moved toward Nami wrapping an arm around her waist he shouted, ''Shit let's move!''

Without waiting for an answer he hugged Nami to him and jumped out of the building just in time for when the cannonball came within impact of the building it glowed brightly before...

**BOOM!**

The building exploded in both fire and shattering wood with the blast shockwave sending everything in the area back, the surrounding building's crumbled as the explosion hit radius slammed into them as well resulting in them being destroyed. What followed was a large plume of smoke and fire rising into the air that could be seen by all those on the island.

Under the piles of burning wood and shattered brick walls could Luffy be seen under this holding the shell shocked Nami to him, his eyes slowly opened to see Nami's staring back at him worringly yet he didn't have time to speak as he used his other hand throw the debris off his back giving freeway for them to get out from under the pile of wood, brick and stone.

Nami for all she was worth had to admit she was shocked at what just happened one second she and Luffy were about to leave the building and a second later she's pulled by Luffy in time from being hit by a cannonball, she didn't remember much just feeling Luffy pulling her to him before he jumped out of the house only a second before the ball made of gunpowder hit the house resulting in the explosion. The rest was all a blur except for the shaking and landing yet she didn't feel no pain from the impact all she felt was being in the arm's of Luffy.

She looked over at Luffy who she realized just save her life, a _pirate_ saving her life even at the cost of hurting himself in the process seeing as blood dribbled down the side of his head and that alone made her worried for someone other then herself which hasn't happened at all during her time as a Thief.

''Nami! Nami...are you okay?'' a urgent voice broke her form her stupor, looking back did she see Luffy staring at her with a frantic expression and despite what happened could only smile at Luffy, briefly she placed a hand on his face were it was bleeding.

''Your the one that's injured yet your worried about me..._baka_'' yet her words were anything but, insulting if anything it displayed her jumbled emotions on the matter. Luffy being himself just gave a grin as he held Nami close as he shifted themselves out of the pile, idly noting Nami's arms were wrapped around him as she held onto him.

''Shishishishi, I've told you before Nami...your my _Nakama_ and that's what Nakama do, we protect one another even though we haven't sealed the deal yet your still my _comrade_ that I'd die protecting...now let's go give this damned teme that shot at us a piece of our mind neh?'' he said making Nami give an equally smirk as she gave a nod. With that Luffy jumped out of the rubble with Nami in his arms and from the air he landed on a nearby roof letting her go so she could get her balance again.

Though before she could straighten herself, they both heard the sound of yet another canon fire with a cannonball sound off behind them thus both turned around to see the pirate ship docked at Orange Town's docks. Coming toward them a crimson red cannonball coming straight towards them, Nami's eyes widened before she saw Luffy get infront of her in the path of the cannonball's intended path.

''Luffy what are you doing-'' she was stopped when he turned his head and gave her a glance and somehow that was all that needed to be done as within his eyes relayed a unspoken message to her that silenced her words on the spot.

_'Don't worry...just watch...'_

Thus as it came toward them she observed as Luffy held up his right hand and as the cannonball came right at them, then in that moment alone Nami yet again bore witness to another _incredible_ deed that she started to believe only Luffy could ever do or even had the gull to try, for the straw hat teen had _stopped_ the cannonball with just his bare hand alone and even more so caught the damn thing!

This resulted in a backlash of the rapid windstream blowing past him and her in the process making her hair ruffle in the wind as did his own yet he was unperturbed by this and even more surprising was that he had kept his usual smirk in place as he held the cannonball as if it weighed nothing to him. Slowly she poked her head over his shoulder to see him throwing the cannonball up the hair and catching it when it fell making it look as if he were holding an ordinary _baseball._

''Neh Nami, I think they lost something...how about we send it _back?_'' his tone though showed a slightly sadistic undertone that which made Nami herself gain a devilish grin upon realizing exactly what Luffy meant. Laying a delicate hand on his shoulder she looked up at him with her grin in place that made Luffy's own widen even more.

''Yes I think they should have it back why don't you be a _dear_ and give it back, I'm sure they'll miss there toy...'' that was all the initiative Luffy needed and thus with shocking strength and speed did he pull his arm back and with a heave did Luffy actually _throw_ the cannonball right back at the ship at breakneck speeds that it actually outmatched that of a normal cannon.

Nami at first didn't know think he'd be able to actually throw it but now she could only stare in awe as the cannonball was not only just thrown it literally _flew_ making it rocket back at the ship that shot it in the first place, awed as she was, she was only more amazed by Luffy's display of strength for he looked more like a thin muscular leathe kind of person then someone that can throw a damned cannonball in such a way as he did.

**Boom!**

Yet another explosion rocked Orange Town as the Pirate ship erupted with part of its frontal end exploding in fire and smoke as the sounds of screams and cries of shock came from the ship. Taking this in stride was Nami while standing beside the grinning Luffy both watching the scene, that is until a voice broke them from watching the scene further.

''Oi Luffy! There you are!'' Zoro's voice got Luffy's attention as it did Nami; both looked down to see Zoro looking up at both of them with an annoyed expression, quickly Luffy just raised his hand and spoke, ''Hey there Zoro where you've been?'' he said only to have a piece of wood slam into his face by an irate Zoro who was now glaring at his baka of a Captain.

''Shut up! You were the one that decided to hitch a ride onto a bird in the fucking sky!'' he yelled only making Luffy grin sheepishly at his first mate. Watching this Nami grew a confused look thus making her presence known when she looked at Luffy,''Neh luffy who's this?'' she said making him look at her for only a moment before he answer her.

''Oh that's right, Nami meet Zoro my First Mate, Zoro meet Nami she's our navigator!'' he announced making the green haired swordsmen raise an eyebrow while nami looked torn between smacking Luffy upside the head seeing as the deal hadn't been completed just yet or blushing when Luffy had tightened his arm around her waist. Idly being pressed at his side was both strange seeing as it made warmth of unreal magnitude spread through her body as well as a flush appear on her cheeks feeling the muscles through the fabric of his clothing press against her body.

Zoro being who he was just gave a small yawn before nodding, ''Okay so what now Captain, I've been wondering what these explosion's keep coming from...'' he said while scratching his head as he looked behind him to see the destroyed burning house that which Luffy and Nami occupied only a few minutes ago.

Luffy blinked for a second before he gained a frown, ''Wait a second how did you find me your sense of direction is worse then that of a blind monkey!'' he exclaimed only to dodge a thrown plank of wood from the annoyed Zoro. The Santoryu user just looked away as he spoke, ''I just followed the damned explosion's, I had a feeling you would be the cause of it and here I am...''

''Hahahaha! I see well, come on Zoro, Nami and I were just about to go take care of those pirates at the docks, part of getting Nami to become part of the crew and I would imagine you are bored aren't you?'' he said with a smirk making Zoro look back at Luffy with a demonic grin adorning his face as a more _murderous_ look twinkled in his eyes.

''Oooh really, you know me too well Captain...'' he said making Luffy's grin widen while Nami looked at the scene in amusement since it looked more like a brother's quarrel then a Captain speaking to his first mate. Then with that Zoro jumped up onto the roof alongside Luffy thus Nami got a clearer picture of who Zoro was and recognizing him from his bounty poster she grew wide eyed.

_'Luffy has Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter as his first mate...just who are these guys...'_

''Well then let's go pay these guy's a visit shall we?'' Luffy said with a grin thus getting a nod from Zoro as he grabbed his three katana's in anxiety. Nami being the natural born thief she was gained a mischief smile knowing there was much more treasure these pirates had that she didn't get too when she was found.

Then Let's Go!'' thus Nami found herself being held in Luffy's arm's as he and Zoro jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading straight toward the pirate ship and oddly she couldn't find herself to be angry and if anything she felt _very_ comfortable in his arm's. And unseen by them all she _snuggled_ deeper into his him as she let out a small content sigh.

_'How do you affect me like this...Luffy...'_

**Docks-Buggy's Ship**

Buggy the Clown was many things,he was a Akuma no Mi user, a pirate Captain of his own crew, an old pirate apprentice to Gol D. Roger himself. He was a man that had a thing for _clowns_ and all things funny ever since he was young he's been like that and add in the pirate way of life and you get a very _deadly_ combination. Becoming a Pirate Captain he influenced his crew to become a crew of carnival looking actors,making his ship into a traveling carnival circus was in his eyes a stroke of genius.

He prided himself as a potentially excellent pirate with how he stayed true to the name and plundered and stole, killed those that tried to stop him unlike Shanks his former best friend went his way and just had a good time of it all. Oh how he _loathed_ Shanks and all he was worth, if it wasn't for him he wouldn't even be an Akuma no Mi bearer in the first place.

But now, Buggy was much more angry now then he is at just the mere mention of Shanks name,for as he was enjoying his time with his crew while bombing Orange Town within east Blue as the crew stole to stock up for their journey to the Grand Line. His _map_ of the grand line was stolen right from under his big red nose!

What's more as the Thief got away the three he sent after her were to his surprise shot back right into the ship's outer walls and into the lower deck causing who knows what type of damage. Reportedly the three were dead by shattered ribs and pierced lungs. It was stated they were _punched_ by someone seeing as the indention of a fist was evident in their abdomen's.

Now who on earth had the strength to do something like that besides old man Whitebeard?

Not only that but, when he shot off his special Muggy Ball into the town to relief his stress did he get a major surprise when he found the second one he'd shot had actually _come back_ as if it had been thrown back towards his ship in double the speed it'd been shot originally. None were prepared for it as his ship was hit by his own creation resulting in the front part of his ship being destroyed by the cannonball along with the death's of those that didn't get out in time of the explosion.

Oh he was pissed, Buggy was _furious_ which showed when he had ordered to have the mayor of Orange Town brought before him but, what he got instead was not only the mayor of the town bag and tied up but, a beaten up mutt of a _dog_ as well. From what his crewmen Mohji the Beast Tamer of his Crew reported after burning down the dog's former owner's pet shop that the damned mutt actually injured Richie himself in anger.

Now that was something for a little mutt that size to injure richie thus he thought as to make an example out of the Mayor and maybe keep the pup as a mascot of his crew...

As he looked through the curtains of his circus tent he eyed the bagged and tied up mayor before him and the growling white dog at his side before a manic grin spread across his face. Standing up Buggy walked past Mohji and eyed the mayor crouching down he spoke, ''Hello there mister Mayor, mind telling me who the one caused my ship such destruction remember now this is your last chance to answer me before you meet Mr. Muggyball~'' he ended in a singalong tone in his voice.

The white haired pup growled before he jumped despite his injuries and opened his jaw...

**Chomp!**

''YYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW!'' buggy screamed bloody murder as the dog chomped his hand and _hard_...

''You stupid mutt! Get off me!'' he yelled hitting the dog on the head before slamming him against the wall drawing a whimper making him loosen his grip thus Buggy took this chance, grabbing the dog he threw him to the floor. Doing so he blew on his hand that was bleeding from the dob teeth puncture wounds.

_'Damned dog has teeth on him...fuck!'_

''Alright that's it...no more mister nice Bugg-''

**Boom!**

Suddenly the ship rocked back making Buggy lose his footing as the sounds of an explosion rocked his entire ship, looking outside he saw to his surprise his crew scrambling around as the the entire left side of his ship docked to the docking bay now had a huge gaping _hole_ through the middle of left side of the ship.

''Who the hell did that!'' he yelled as he ran outside with Mohji at his side, only did he come upon a strangely _frantic_ Cabaji which was something he usually never saw lest it dealt with something very important.

''Cabaji what's going here! Who's attacking us!'' the unicycle swordsmen panted for a second before he looked up at his Captain, ''It's...it's three people sir, I was just on my way to report that Roronoa Zoro has come into town only to be blindsided by the man along with two others...they've come here Captain!'' he said making Buggy stumble back in shock. Oh he's heard all about Roronoa Zoro, who hasn't? The infamous Pirate Hunter of East Blue, a man rumored to be a demon in human flesh. Even he dared not fight the swordsmen lest he knew he was able to win, he may be an idiot at times but, wasn't a total idiot!

''Shit who else came with him!'' he got his answer when suddenly...

**Bang!**

Came flying between all three of them was the giant lion called Richie, his eyes were bulged being black and blue, multiple cuts around his body as his furry mane was shaved off completely. He slid from the indention he slammed into with a non-stopping whimper as the giant lion fell to the ground unconscious.

''Richie!'' Mohji yelled only when he tried to go to his pet only to find himself, Cabaji and even Buggy under the influence of a _pressure_ that weighed on them while making the other members of the crew fall to their knee's and even others fell unconscious their eyes rolled back with foam coming out of their mouths. Buggy looked to the source of the pressure only to see three shadowed figures coming through the smoke and debris and as the three shadowed figures came closer and closer the pressure got all the stronger and stronger to the point the deck of the ship started to crack and break.

When the smoke cleared up though did Buggy's eyes widen before they narrowed upon seeing one particular person from the three, ''Well well if it isn't the little thief, returning with company now are you?'' he said upon seeing the woman with orange hair once again in his sights, the same one that had stolen from him his map of the Grand Line!

Nami for her part just stuck her tongue out at Buggy enraging him further then before, the Clown glanced at her company to the second person from who he recognized from the Wanted Poster's,added with the three swords attached to his hip. He glared harder until he finally turned his attention to the third and final person of whom he had yet to even spare a glance at until now but, when he did he immediately _regretted_ the action when his eyes landed on the third and final person.

_'No...no...no way...this guy...he looks just like Captain Roger!'_ Buggy mentally screamed as he beheld the form of Monkey D. Luffy, his face shifted into mute horror at the mere image of Luffy was just like a replica of his old Captain! That face, that grin, that hair and those eyes! It wasn't only that but, the way this guy carried himself and the air around him was just like his old Captain's.

Suddenly Buggy shook his head and tried to stable his rampaging thoughts on the matter, for the briefest of moments this man looked just like the First King of Pirates but, that was impossible now that he thought about it. Logically his old Captain died so there was no way he could be alive now so that eased him of his worries.

Grinning Buggy spoke, ''Oh ho and you've brought some friends neh, let me ask are any of you two the ones responsible for destroying part of my ship and killing part of my crew?'' he said getting blank looks from both Luffy and Zoro who both looked at each other before Luffy grinned which in itself was so damned familiar!

''It was me Red Nose, you shot at me and Nami the first time so we thought it'd be best we returned the favor...shishishishi'' he ended with a laugh thus making the clown pirate go red in the face. Pulling out his throwing knife's did he glare at the grinning straw hat pirate, ''I see...what's your name Straw Hat so I can put it on your tombstone after I kill you!''

Luffy hearing this stared at Buggy with his grin gone replaced with a small smirk, ''My name huh...names Monkey D. Luffy...and the next King of the Pirates so you best remember the name Big Nose!'' he said with a taunting tone, the nickname made Zoro grin while Nami besides herself let out a small giggle at. Both Mohji and Cabaji though looked as if they'd seen the devil himself as they glanced toward their deathly silent Captain.

''B-b-b-ig...N-n-nose?...y-y-you...I'll kill you Straw Hat! Mohji, Cabaji, EVERYONE attack!'' he ordered and thus the rest of his crew attacked as did both Mohji and Cabaji. Quickly Zoro drew out his weapons placed one in his mouth while the other two in both hands. While Nami popped out her wooden three-sectional staff from her hip. As this happened Luffy shifted his straw hat to shadow his eyes as his face became neutral.

_''Let's Go...''_

That was the only word Zoro needed and thus he attacked Cabaji thus gaining a deadlock between the two, as this happened Mohji jumped over the two and swung his spiked whip toward the unmoving Luffy and Nami only to his shock did Nami in her expertise stop the attack with her staff making it wrap around it. Then with a quick tug she pulled Mohji down making him slam _hard_ into the deck causing it to crack but, before he could get up Nami had pulled her staff back before delivering it down...

Between his legs...

**Bam!**

What followed was a scream that went to so high it reached to a soprano...

''AAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!'' Mohji wailed as the men in the area winced _even_ Buggy but, Luffy remained still infront of Buggy's sight at all times, though there was a hint of a smirk under the shadows of his straw hat.

_'Heh...beautiful, smart and just mean with a staff...I'm really gonna like her...'_

_'That's Rouge-chan for you...'_

Ignoring the voice for now Luffy turned his attention to Buggy only as he did he give Nami one last glance and seeing her batting the crew around with her staff was both a pleasant and refreshing sight to see. To know she could defend herself from harm as well as being a tough woman was a big plus in his book.

_**''Roooaaarrr!''**_ did a animalistic roar garner Luffy's attention as did many others he shifted his head slightly only to see both Buggy grinning triumphantly at him as the once thought beaten Richie coming down on him ready to eat him whole since his jaw was wide open ready to chomp down.

But as soon as the giant lion came down did it get just a mere _glance_ from Luffy's eyes and in just a small _pulse_ of Haki the lion felt as if he was in the presence of the greatest of _Alpha's_. Too late to react, Luffy stopped the lions decent with only his hand grasping the lion what was left of its mane and with a _small_ tug did Luffy to Buggy's shock throw him over his shoulder and into a gathering of Buggy's crewmen.

They skid back till all slammed into the boats right till the railing broke off making them all fall into the ocean with the lion following in after...

_'Such strength...Richie weighs over 5 tons yet Straw Hat threw him back as if he weighed absolutely nothing!'_

Luffy turned his attention to Zoro and seeing him finishing up with Cabaji did he smirk before looking over at Nami to see her standing over a Buggy's crew beaten to a pulp. She saw him looking at her thus making her giving a peace sign as she playfully winked making him give out a small chuckle.

Buggy was about to yell in outrage at seeing his crew being defeated like they were only to feel that pressure form before come down on him and this time it was _much_ stronger then before making him fall to his knee. Doing so he strained his head up only to see something that made him go pale white. Luffy walking to him as he started to slowly unsheathe his two daggers from behind his back, the grin on his face was small yet it explained so much to him.

_'I can't believe it...not only does this brat look just like Captain Roger...he even has that same damned pressure around him when he went goes into battle...'_

With desperation, Buggy charged throwing knifes in hand as Luffy who was still walking toward him just as he took a jab to the straw hat pirate, Luffy bent backwards dodging the first attack only for him to spin in midair from the second jab. Doing so he gripped his daggers into their reverse positions and thus with a quick twist of his body.

Reacting Buggy shouted, **''****Bara Bara Fesutibaru **_(Bara Bara Festival)_**!**'' thus to Luffy slight surprise Buggy's body completely split apart in multiple pieces thus making Luffy frown. Flipping onto the ground, Luffy sprang up form the ground switching both of his daggers to normal position's. He rocketed toward Buggy at breakneck speeds that Buggy couldn't keep up with as Luffy just kept getting faster and _faster_.

_'So he has eaten a Akuma no Mi...'_ Luffy thought as he went to stab Buggy only for his chest to once again split in two, only this time Buggy went on the offensive as both his hands clutching the throwing knifes through the splits of his knuckles charged at Luffy's side as both his feet started to spin rapidly before hurdling toward his unguarded back.

''Take this Straw Hat, Bara Bara Festival part 2!'' the clown pirate cackled as all the body parts attacked Luffy only for the last second he immediately dropped down to the ground dodging the attacks by a hair before he spun around as he to Buggy's confusion sheathed his daggers and furthermore jumped upside down making him do a handstand.

_'If normal weapons won't work lets try this...'_

''**Rankyaku **_(Storm Leg)_**!**'' Luffy said as he kicked both his legs out shooting off two crescent shaped attacks toward Buggy's attacks one colliding with his body parts while the other shot off toward the shell shocked Buggy himself. The clown could only stare at the green crescent shaped attack as it hurdled right into him.

**Boom!**

The ship was rocked with yet another explosion as more of the right end of the shit was destroyed by Luffy's attack cutting part of it completely off the hull of the skip making it plunge into the watery depths of the ocean below them. Then coming out of the smoke and slamming into the kitchen was Buggy his body retracted to one only now they showed visible wounds as if they had been burnt and hit with a sledge hammer.

Buggy looked up only to see Luffy's shadow walking out of the smoke and in seeing this he jumped out of the indention he was in and spoke, ''I'm not done yet Straw Hat! **Bara Bara Senbei** _(Split Split Rice Cracker)_**!**'' stomping his foot on the floor out popped two feet knifes from the top soles of his boots and with a tug he sent the lower half of his body toward Luffy in a rapid cartwheel which only increased further and faster till it was a literal Buzzsaw.

Seeing the attack coming Luffy held onto his attack as he started to backpedal as the buzzsaw that was Buggy's lower body started tearing through the ship in attempt to drag him into its range of trajectory. Reaching the railing of the ship Luffy crouched low and waited as the attack came closer and as it did he looked toward Buggy from the shadows of his hat and gave a small smile.

_'Not bad...'_

_'Heh seem's little red nose has gotten a bit stronger...'_

With a twitch of his legs Luffy jumped into the air just in time for Buggy's attack to slam into the railing tearing and slashing all that was in its path till it stopped. Luffy in the air spoke, ''**Geppo: Zenpō **_(Moon Step: Forward)_**!**'' with that Luffy _kicked_ from the air and charged directly into Buggy at speeds none could perceive. All Buggy could see when straw hat said whatever strange technique was the shadow of someone's palm.

And through this Luffy planted his hand over Buggy's face and slammed him headfirst through his cabin walls directly over the captive Mayor and the white pup of which was watching the scene with his beady black eyes that is until Luffy slammed Buggy through the bottom floor of his ship into the lower level of his ship.

''Woah...'' Nami uttered as she and Zoro stood watching the fight around her was the beaten crew members of Buggy's ship some beaten black and blue with dislocated and even broken bones from her use in her Bojutsu attacks which was something she prided herself in very well. Now she was watching Luffy fight Buggy himself and so far it was in her eyes was a dead even match.

Zoro though knew better, his eyes were narrowed as the bleeding bloody form of Cabaji was layed out behind him, his unicycle bent out of place while his swords shattered completely with the shards on the ground around him. Zoro watched the fight and unlike Nami could sense that Luffy wasn't going full out that he knew for damned sure, this kind of strength didn't compare to what he did in Shell's Town at the Marine Tower and even then Zoro knew Luffy was still holding back.

_'But for what reason...'_

_**'Heh...let's just say...I like to limit myself...'**_

Remembering those words Luffy had spoken before made him frown in confusion as he felt the ship shook and trembled from the fighting happening beneath them. Then somehow Luffy's voice rang out from the ship itself.

''Take this Red Nose! **Rankyaku: ****Supairaru no ashi **_(Storm Leg: Spiral Leg)_**!**'' That was all they heard before they heard a...

**Crack!**

The cracking sound erupted into a full blown explosion of splintering wood and debris as Buggy was sent flying by a spiral crescent shaped attack that spun in a spiral column. Out it came and with it Luffy jumped up landing infront of both Zoro and Nami a few feet away while watching Buggy land a bit further away from him.

''Zoro get the old man and pup out of here...just incase Buggy decides to get up...'' Luffy said with his back still turned as he pointed to the tied mayor and white pup beside him. Zoro seeing this moved over to them,''Aye Captain...'' he said as he hefted the mayor over his shoulder and grabbed the dog by his fur. With that he jumped off the ship leaving both Luffy and Nami alone on the ship as Buggy remained on the floor unmoving.

Nami besides herself walked up to Luffy's side before poking his shoulder thus making him glance her way, ''Hey Luffy I'm gonna go to the treasury be sure to take care of Buggy here and our deal will be completed, okay?'' she said rather sweetly thus making Luffy himself grin. He only gave a small nod thus making her give a smirk in return before she ran into the ship to go looking for the treasury room.

Seeing Nami gone, Luffy shifted his attention back to Buggy only to sweatdrop slightly when he saw him literally unconscious with all his body parts laying around him separated. Briefly he looked around him and upon seeing a pile of wrapped up rope did Luffy grin a devilish grin that would have sent marines and Pirates alike running for the _hills_.

Grabbing the rope Luffy made his way to Buggy with his grin getting wider with each step he took...

5 minutes later, we find Luffy walking side by side Zoro whom was having a lazy expression on his face while on his other side was his newly addition to his crew, in her arms was a big bag of treasure ranging from gold coins, jewels, rubies, sapphires, diamonds and the like. She hugged it to her as if it were her baby while her eyes changed to money signs. Honestly Luffy found her attitude concerning money and treasure amusing which he poked fun at even now.

They were heading back to the docks to get a ship as they left Buggy's ship while leaving the Mayor whom Luffy knocked out and the dog which seemed to be very taken to Luffy somehow gave them in a dog's way _'Goodbye and thanks'_ with only one way. Blocking off enraged citizens from chasing after them for _injuring_ their mayor and after Luffy had so bluntly called themselves Pirates it just made it all the worse.

''Damnit Luffy we come to a town, beat up a pirate crew and just as I was about to get to drink some rum you had to go and piss off the civilians...'' Zoro grumbled while Luffy just gave a small grin as he scratched his head sheepishly. Nami on the other hand to Luffy's surprise hugged his arm as she held her treasure in her other arm and in doing so she embraced his arm, ''Well it was well worth it for me, I got my treasure so thank you Luffy or should I say..._Captain?_'' her voice was teasing at best and it only made Luffy grin wider as he chuckled at Nami's pout.

''Nah just call me Luffy, being called Captain can get a bit annoying at times besides were Nakama, friends so theres no need for formalities between us.'' he said making Zoro gain a small smirk at Luffy's choice of words while Nami just looked up at Luffy with something akin to _admiration_ in her lovely chocolate brown orbs.

''Hmmm if you say so..._Luffy_, anyway lets take my ship I bet its better then what you guys came in, right?'' she said leading them both to her ship which was indeed twice as big as their original one and this one even had a small cabin as well.

_'Please Kami-sama let it have Rum!'_ Zoro thought inwardly as he glanced seriously into the cabin as if trying to search for the heavenly alcohol he so craved. As the three loaded onto the boat Luffy and Zoro started to untie the boat off from the docks as Nami herself left to the cabin, doing so she pulled out a map of East Blue and started to coordinate their next stop.

Soon she spoke, ''There's an Island about 1 day from Orange Town so we should go there to restock on supplies and possibly get a better ship...'' she said making Luffy raise an eyebrow looking over her shoulder he read the map looking from orange Town to another island short distance way while along the way one smaller island as well. Doing so he missed Nami's cheek's flushing at the close proximity that Luffy caused as he leaned over her shoulder reading the map.

''Very well then, let's set course and get some sleep...'' Luffy spoke

Zoro didn't need need to be told twice as he just sat down and went to sleep in a matter of seconds, his snoring ringing throughout the ship. Hearing this Luffy looked at Nami as she had a deadpan expression at seeing this thus making him chuckle getting her attention. Seeing this he spoke, ''Surprised? Zoro's reputation as the former fearsome Bounty Hunter doesn't display that he's lazy as hell...he'd sleep all day and night if you let him.'' he said making Nami groan.

''Ugh you guys are so damned confusing...one minute your monster's in battle and a second later one of you can sleep in just seconds while the other is a pit hole for food...'' she said thus making Luffy just give her a small smirk as he playfully poked her nose resulting her to blink before she gained a small pout as his eyes stared her town with a teasing gaze.

''And you aren't? I saw you with that staff of yours and I can honestly say your a monster as well when you want to be plus you have your own querk miss money lover~'' he said making gain a blush of embarrassment that is before she playfully punched his shoulder before she turned around with a huff.

''I'm not that bad...''

Luffy grinned at this before he just placed his hand on her head before he ruffled her hair in a friendly manner, Nami would have blinked at this before she saw Luffy walk past her as he pointed toward the only bed on the ship. ''Get some sleep Nami you need it...can't have my nakama getting no rest now can I?''

Now Nami just stood there staring at Luffy's back for a few seconds and unseen by the straw hat pirate she gained a small heartfelt smile at what he spoke the word _nakama_ as well as hearing the caring tone in his voice. Slowly she walked to her bed but, not before she spoke, ''Very well _Captain_ just be sure to be there for us for all of us to attain our goals'' though she didn't think he heard he she was surprised when he only turned around and gave her a grin.

''Oh you don't need to tell me twice...its the Captains job to watch over his crew and keep them safe and destroy those that try to take them out...though I won't need to worry too much after all...the crew of the next _King of the Pirates _needs to have the best and right now I see the best First Mate and navigator I could ever hope to ask for...'' and with that Luffy walked out on deck leaving behind a slightly wide eyed nami who watched him go out.

Slowly as she got in bed Nami slowly let her eyes close as the boat rocked back and forth and while doing so her smile grew as she had one last thought before she entered the world of sleep. _'…...Monkey D. Luffy...your strange for a pirate...good thing I like strange...'_

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the update guys and seem's we got some insight on Luffy and his past, also yes Mandrace is a OC that I wanted to make to fit in for some of the plot. Also to answer a few things, Luffy won't be using his gomu gomu powers lest he really <em>really<em> needs to because with him using them in this early on is purely OVERKILL and lets just keep it at that.**

**Anyhow I know this didn't go how the manga or anime described but, like I said before I won't be following how the events happened in the manga and will be doing it differently as a means to keep it interesting and where you won't expect it.**

**Now Luffy's age if I haven't said before is older then canon being 20 year's old same age as Ace himself. But now time to go and start updating whatever story I choose to update next, give me your opinion's, constructive criticism and anything else you feel like saying. Though no Flames cause I'll just ignore them all...**

**And if Nami seem's a bit OC then its because of who she is...and who she was in the past...**

**Mikan: **_Tangerine_

**TDKN-is out!**


End file.
